Loving you blindly FIC TRADUZIDA
by palomaMB
Summary: Edward é um voluntário no hospital em que seu "pai" trabalha, e encontra uma garota que está em coma. Durante três anos, ele diz a ela tudo sobre seu passado e presente. Mas o que acontece quando ela acorda? Especialmente quando descobrem que ela é cega?
1. Chapter 1

**Loving You Blindly**

**Autora: isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a autora é isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Capítulo 1 : Moving on**

Eu tinha onze anos, no ano do incêndio.

Você vê, minha família é composta de minha mãe, meu pai e eu. Nós viviamos em uma fazenda, aproximadamente, a uma milha fora do centro de Chicago. Mas nessa milha não havia vizinhos. Era 05 de agosto de 2003.

Eu estava andando de bicicleta da escola para casa, como eu fazia todos os dias. Eu andava pela rua familiar e fui ao morro que deixava eu ver a minha casa. Mas não havia nenhuma casa. Havia apenas um alicerce, algumas paredes e fumaças cinzas. Algumas chamas ainda ardiam, mas não eram intensas.

Houve também dois corpos carbonizados.

Eu gritei e pedalei de volta à cidade. Quando cheguei lá, eu corri para a primeira casa e bati na porta. Uma velha mulher respondeu, e eu perguntei, freneticamente, se eu podia usar o telefone. Deixou-me, e eu liguei para o 911.

Mas eu já estava órfão.

Isso foi há dois anos atrás. Agora eu tenho treze anos, e vivendo com um maravilhoso médico, Carlisle Cullen, em Chicago. Ele acabou de se casar com uma mulher chamada Esme no mês passado, e eles fazem o casal perfeito. Aparentemente, eles se conheceram porque ela quebrou a perna, quando ela caiu de uma árvore tentando recuperar seu gato.

Então, Carlisle tem cerca de 23, e Esme tem 25 ou 26. Estamos nos mudando para uma cidade chamada Forks em dois dias e eles estarão adotando uma outra menina quando chegarmos lá. Eu acho que o nome dela é Rosalie, e ela tem 15 anos. Seus pais morreram em um acidente de avião. Talvez nós temos algo em comum.

Eu estive com Carlisle por um ano e meio. Eu só estive em um orfanato durante 6 meses antes de ele me adotar, sorte minha.

Eu realmente não tinha confrontado a verdade sobre a morte dos meus pais. Que eles não estavam voltando. Eu sempre disse a mim mesmo outra coisa. Talvez eles estivessem em uma viagem para a Europa e não voltariam por muitos anos. Talvez eles estivessem se escondendo para ver como eu reagiria.

Talvez eles estivessem voltando.

Mas em algum lugar no fundo, eu sabia que não iam voltar. Isso não me impediu de dar desculpas.

E depois havia os sinais que eu gostaria de assistir. Talvez eu iria acordar e pisar com meu pé direito, ou pegar a bola de basquete e marcar a primeira cesta do dia quando sentir falta. Então, às vezes seria um rosto no fogo ou uma pessoa no meu sonho. Mas ainda permaneciam mortos.

Eu estava quebrado, uma criança solitária. Carlisle poderia dizer como foi, porque ele tentou ser o mais paternal possível. Mas ele não tentou fazer eu chama-lo de 'pai' ou algo parecido. Ele sabia que provavelmente iria fazer-me ainda mais instável emocionalmente.

Levantei-me da mesa vazia e caminhei para o meu quarto no segundo andar. As únicas coisas que estavam lá era um saco de dormir e uma pequena mala com algumas coisas necessárias.

Não era como eu estava deixando muito para trás aqui. Eu tinha me mudado de Chicago depois que meus pais morreram, e nós estávamos vivendo perto de Rochester, New York. É aí que Rosalie vivia, mas não vamos encontrá-la até que chegarmos em Forks, pois ela já está lá. Pelo menos eu não. Carlisle e Esme já conversaram muito com ela.

Eu me perguntei se ela seria "toda irmã" ou uma idiota total. Carlisle tinha acabado de dizer que ela teve um passado horrível. Desculpe dizer-lhe, papai C, mas eu tenho um também. Talvez você não tenha notado ainda.

Mas eu sabia que ele tinha percebido. Ele me colocou na terapia por seis meses, e eu ainda vou ás vezes, se eu tive um sonho muito ruim. Gostaria de estar vendo um psiquiatra diferente em Forks, mas era o mesmo negócio. Carlisle sempre me ajudando no hospital, assim, como se isso iria me ajudar emocionalmente. Isso ajudou algumas vezes, mas nem sempre. Às vezes dói quando eu vejo alguém pior do que eu. E às vezes isso me faz pensar como eu sou verdadeiramente sortudo.

Eu dei uma rápida olhada no relógio. Foi cerca de 10. Eu decido que provavelmente era hora de eu ir dormir. Afinal, eu teria que ajudar Carlisle a colocar tudo na van amanhã. Eu entrei no meu saco de dormir e apaguei a única luz.

Eu acordei com meu despertador tocando ás 6:30. Peguei um saco de coisas necessárias e fui para o banheiro tomar banho.

A água quente foi agradável e relaxante fluindo sobre minhas costas. Suspirei como eu deixei levar minhas preocupações. Então eu lavei meu cabelo cor de bronze sempre indisciplinado e minha pele anormalmente pálida. A maioria das pessoas pensavam que eu era verdadeiramente filho de Carlisle, porque ele, Esme e eu, todos tinham a mesma tonalidade da pele. Foi meio estranho.

Eu me vesti e entrei em meu quarto. Agarrando minha ENV2, eu verifiquei o que eu tinha na minha agenda para hoje. Por alguma razão, eu era obcecado com a certeza de que eu sempre agendei tudo que eu tinha que fazer para cada dia em minha agenda.

Era 02 de setembro de 2006. Meu aniversário de quatorze anos era em junho. Para ser exato, dia 20. Desci para comer e para praticar no teclado, antes de eu e Carlisle começar a colocar tudo na van. Nós temos um grande, branco e lindo piano; mas já estava na grandiosa casa que tinhamos comprado em Forks.

Eu teria a sala que tinha uma parede de vidro com vista para o rio. Rosalie estava do outro lado do corredor, e Carlisle e Esme estavam no andar acima de nós. Era uma casa de oito quartos com um escritório e um monte de outras salas. O exterior era branco e tinha um ar um pouco vitoriana. Ele estava em muito boa forma para ser mais de 200 anos, mas Esme estava indo para restaurá-lo de volta à sua perfeição original. Eu não tive nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que ela seria capaz de fazer exatamente isso. Esme foi um designer de interiores e ela restaurou casas antigas em seu tempo livre.

Para o resto do dia, eu carreguei tudo e qualquer coisa para a parte de trás da van. As únicas coisas deixadas na casa foram 3 sacos de dormir, um microondas, quatro jantar de microondas, roupas para cada um de nós, e coisas necessárias para se usar no banheiro. Estávamos quase prontos para ir.

Nós entramos no nossos sacos de dormir, na espaçosa sala de estar, e Carlisle apagou a luz. Eu fiquei acordado por cerca de 15 minutos antes de cair no sono.

Esme me acordou às 4:30. Levantei-me silenciosamente, tomei banho, e entrei no carro. Havia cobertores e travesseiros no banco de trás para que eu pudesse dormir no caminho até lá.

Adormeci, e antes que eu percebesse, Esme estava me acordando.

"Nós vamos comer", anunciou ela.

Eu bocejei e esfreguei meus olhos antes de olhar pela janela a paisagem piscando por mim. Não chegaríamos, realmente, a Forks até a noite de quinta-feira. Afinal, era 44 horas dirigindo. Nós íamos dirigir 18 horas hoje, 12 amanhã e, finalmente, na quinta-feira, 14.

Mais tarde naquela noite, finalmente chegamos ao hotel. Eu estava na cama de solteiro; e Carlisle e Esme na de casal. Nós dissemos boa noite antes de eu adormecer no meio de pensamentos sobre o que esperar.

**Oi, pessoal.**

**Esta é a minha primeira história que eu traduzo, eu espero que vocês gostem.**

**Eu vou traduzir uma outra história junto com essa, que se chama "to remember" , é muito legal.**

**Vai depender das reviews que eu receber, para eu postar os capítulos frequentemente.**

**Beijos,**

**palomaMB**

**Obs.: desculpem pelos erros de português. Eu estou atrás de uma Beta para me ajudar. Se alguém souber de uma, me avise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving you blindly**

**Autora:Autora: isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a história é de isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Capítulo 2: Rosalie**

Saímos do hotel às 4:30 e novamente Carlisle começou a dirigir para a nossa nova casa.

Eu não posso dizer, exatamente, que eu estava animado. A viagem de carro estava chata, com poucas coisas para fazer além de ler, ouvir música no meu iPod, assistir filmes e jogar jogos de estrada. Mas não importa o quanto eu tentei ocupar meu tempo, as horas passavam lentamente.

Eu estava ouvindo Viva la Vida, de Coldplay, quando vimos a placa que dizia: 'Bem-vindo a Forks'. Exuberante florestas verdes, cheias de belas árvores e samambaias cercando a estrada.

Nós dirigimos através da cidade e continuamos na estrada. Estávamos de volta na floresta e cerca de três quilômetros de Forks, quando chegamos à trilha que levava para fora da estrada principal. Carlisle entrou na trilha, e levou cerca de três milhas para chegarmos na garagem.

Aposto que o ônibus não vem aqui.

Não importa. Eu estava acostumado a andar de bicicleta. Na verdade, eu estava mais em forma do que todos os meninos da minha antiga escola. Não só porque eu tenho pernas mais fortes, mas meu corpo era bem mais musculoso também.

Mas, apesar de todos os músculos, eu sou muito magro. A maioria das pessoas não acham que eu sou tão forte, até que me veem em ação.

Uma vez, eu tinha que pedalar 56 milhas para um fundraiser**( fundraiser é um evento ou uma campanha, cujo principal objetivo é arrecadar dinheiro para uma causa)** do hospital no qual Carlisle trabalhava em Rochester. Seis milhas para mim não é nada.

Chegamos em nossa casa, e eu estava pasmado. Tinha um envolvente alpendre e seis cedros indo pela direita. As árvores eram enormes, e você pode ver o belo rio no fundo. Saímos do carro, em silêncio, e você poderia dizer que Esme estava quase explodindo de felicidade sobre a casa.

Eu fui o primeiro a entrar e vi que a parede do fundo foi feito inteiramente de vidro. Carlisle e Esme vieram aqui em maio, então Esme já tinha três das paredes derrubadas para fazer o andar de baixo, uma sala grande com algumas paredes simples, e foi tudo pintado em branco e creme. A maioria de nossos móveis já estava aqui e já estabelecido. Não foram as cores brilhantes,não foram as almofadas, e não foram as cores brancas que a paleta utilizou, mas houve alguns toques de preto que se destacou e fez o quarto moderno e contemporâneo.

E essa foi a última coisa que alguém esperaria olhando do lado de fora.

Sorri e subi as escadas para o meu quarto. Carlisle e Esme, decidiram que não iriam me dizer como eles fizeram o quarto e queriam me surpreender.

Era perfeito.

Era em uma cor dourada que combinava com o tapete perfeitamente. Havia uma cama de ferro preta com uma colcha de ouro e um sofá de couro preto que parecia que era importado da Itália. O que provavelmente era. Mas o que mais me animou era o que estava nas paredes.

Todas as três paredes que não haviam janelas, tinha do chão ao teto estantes para livros e CDs . Principalmente CDs, no entanto. Eu adorava música. Qualquer tipo, você aposta que eu tinha. Eu só não gosto muito de Tecno. Mas qualquer coisa outra, eu tinha todos.

Era cerca de 8:00, então eu peguei as minhas caixas e comecei a desembalar as roupas. Carlisle e Esme tinham ido ao aeroporto pegar Rosalie. Assim, eu andei rapidamente e em silêncio até o quarto dela.

Foi muito paredes eram vermelhas e brancas, e a colcha era branca com bolinhas armário estava cheio de roupas que Esme tinha comprado para ela e notei que ela estava, provavelmente, usando o tamanho ela era muito alta, porque o seu jeans estavam todos "longos".

Querendo fazer algo de bom, eu entrei na sala de informática e encontrei um cartão. Eu escrevi nele, e colocá-lo em um envelope. Então olhei para o relógio novamente. Carlisle e Esme não chegariam em casa até ás 10:30, e agora foi cerca de 8:50.

Peguei minha bicicleta para fora da garagem, onde já estavam os cinco carros de Carlisle. Subi em cima da bicicleta e fui até a cidade. Eu deixei um bilhete em cima da mesa, só por precaução.

A loja de flores ficava no meio da cidade. Eu recebi um monte de olhares. Porque eu era algo novo para olhar em uma cidade onde todo mundo se conhecia.

Eu comprei um buquê de rosas vermelhas, amarelas e brancas e paguei com o dinheiro que eu tinha ganhado por tocar piano em casamentos. Você não acreditaria quantas pessoas precisam de pianistas, e iria até se contentar com um rapaz que foi mal mesmo um adolescente.

Segurando as rosas com cuidado, fui na loja de festas ; e peguei uma bandeira e alguns balões.

Eu pedalei de volta para casa com tudo na cesta, que eu coloquei em frente da bicicleta.

Eu estava em uma cadeira na sala e pendurei a bandeira antes dos balões e colando-os para o teto. Ficou muito legal, então eu decidi tocar o piano enquanto eu esperava.

Fui até o piano, que eu carinhosamente chamei de Elizabeth, poque minha mãe ensinou-me a tocar.

Primeiro eu fiz alguns aquecimentos. Você sabe, escalas, cromáticos, terços ,exercícios. Depois disso, eu joguei o favorito de uma peça muito complicada, não para mim, considerando que eu escrevi. Era suave e doce, em alguns lugares, feliz e alegre,em outras. Em seguida eu joguei o agridoçe uma música alegre e triste que eu compus para a memória de meus pais. Depois eu toquei uma que resumia a compaixão de Carlisle.

Eu não ouvi a porta aberta, porque eu estava na minha zona. Mas então eu ouvi Esme dizer a Rosalie sobre mim. Eu virei e vi minha nova irmã pela primeira vez.

Ela era muito bonita, com cabelo loiro e olhos azuis penetrantes de gelo. Seu cabelo era longo e ondulado, que flui para a parte inferior das costas. Ela era muito magra e alta, como eu tinha pensado, e tinha um sorriso leve no rosto por causa da decoração.

Eu sorri para ela e levantei do piano, segurando as rosas nas minhas costas.

"Oi", eu disse . "Eu sou Edward Masen ou Cullen, como preferir." Ela sorriu para mim. Parecia real.

"Eu sou Rosalie Hale. Ou Cullen agora, eu acho."

Nós apertamos as mãos, e eu dei as rosas. Para minha surpresa, o sorriso dela caiu e seu rosto empalideceu.

"Eu", eu gaguejei. "Eu fiz alguma coisa ...?"

"Oh, não", disse ela. "É só que ... Bem, eu não o culpo. Você não sabe. Tudo bem. Obrigada."

Cor voltou ao rosto dela e ela aceitou as rosas graciosamente. Carlisle e Esme sorriu com orgulho, mas pareciam um pouco preocupados.

Eu me ofereci para mostrar Rosalie seu novo quarto, e ela aceitou educadamente.

Subimos as escadas.E em seu quarto brilhante,ela ofegou e um olhar de pura felicidade veio sobre o rosto. Rosalie começou a andar para o armário e olhar para dentro.

"Esta é a melhor coisa que alguém já fez por mim", ela sussurrou. Eu vi lágrimas frescas nos olhos brilhantes e escorrendo pelo rosto. Eu sorri de volta. "Me chame de Rose, é mais curto".

Concordei, e para minha surpresa, ela me puxou para um abraço.

"Então", disse Rose . "Eu suponho que nós somos uma família agora." Eu encolhi os ombros.

"Eu acho. Não se ofenda, eu só quero saber. Por que você ficou tão preocupado com as rosas?"

Ela suspirou. "Meus pais sempre estavam fora,então eles me colocaram com os cuidados de seus amigos. Seu filho sempre me dava rosas, em seguida, ele iria ..." Ela parou, mas eu já entendi.

"Oh", eu disse calmamente. "Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não sabia. Eu só soube que seu nome era Rose e ..."

"Realmente. Foi doce", ela emendou, colocando a sua mão macia em cima da para a nossa pele juntas.

"Hey," eu disse, o meu sorriso torto crescendo no meu rosto. "Você também é pálida." Nós rimos disso.

Passei duas horas ou mais conversando com rose, antes de Carlisle e Esme mandassem para irmos para cama. Nós tinhamos uma festa de boas-vindas no hospital amanhã.

Urgh. Novas pessoas.

Ia ser uma grande semana.

**Oi pessoal.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.**

**E eu já postei a história "to remember". Quem gosta dessas histórias de Edward e Bella como vampiros, e lembranças dos dois em 1917,vão adorar. Mas nessa história, bella não se lembra de nada. E edward vai fazer o impossível para ajudar ela lembrar. E semfalar que eles tiveram um filho que se tornou vampiro. Bom, eu não vou contat mais nada senão vai estragar as supresas.**

**Eu tamém vou começar a traduzir uma outra história,não percam.**

**Um recado para você Lara Cullen-sz: Esse passado horrível de Edward não é só por causa de perder os pais, mias para frente você vai saber.**

**Beijos para todos,**

**palomaMB**

**Obs.: eu ainda não encontrei uma beta, desculpem pelos erros de portugês.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loving You Blindly**

**Autora: isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a história é da isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Capítulo 3: Eu odeio pessoas**

Era sexta-feira, graças a Deus, mas Rose e eu ainda tivemos que ir à escola. E depois da festa no hospital. Eramos obrigados a ser agradáveis.

Em primeiro lugar, para todos os outros, este foi o décimo dia ou algo assim. Em segundo lugar, todos se conheciam. Enfim, Rose e eu decidimos ficar juntos o quanto podíamos, especialmente na hora do almoço.

Eu, nervosamente, verifiquei pela última vez a minha mochila para ter certeza que eu tinha pegado tudo.

Eu já havia tentado dizer ao Carlisle que podiamos ir de bicicleta, mas Rose não tinha bicicleta. Além disso, ela não queria molhar suas botas caras.

Garotas.

De qualquer maneira, Rose disse que não havia nenhuma maneira que nós iriamos de bicicleta, Carlisle estava indo nos levar até a escola na sua Mercedes preto. Eu estava bem com isso, mas eu mal podia esperar até Rose completar 16 anos em três meses. Então ela poderia conseguir sua carteira de motorista e nos levar até a escola.

Carlisle parou na área escolar e nós saímos. Enquanto andamos até a secretaria de Forks High School, as pessoas apontavam e olhavam.

Eu era jovem para a minha série, eu estava na 8 ª série. Rose era uma caloura. Forks High era estranho, a 7 ª e 8 ª série tiveram aulas nos mesmo lugar que os calouros e seniors.

Lado a lado, nós andamos para fora da secretaria e tentamos descobrir para onde estávamos indo. De repente, um grupo de três pessoas pararam a gente.

"Olá," disse que a maior cara. "Vocês estão confusos, então eu estou supondo que vocês são novos. Precisam de ajuda?"

Rose sorriu para ele, e ele parecia atordoado por um segundo. "Sim, _nós_ gostaríamos de alguma ajuda. Eu sou Rose. E este é meu irmão, Edward. " Por um segundo, fiquei surpreso por ela me chamar de irmão. Então eu me lembrei que nós eramos agora.

Eles sorriram para nós antes de se apresentarem. Jasper tinha 15 anos e era um calouro, Emmett,o maior cara que conversou conosco, tinha 15 anos e meio e está na mesma série que Rose;por fim, Alice parecia com uma pixie e tinha 14 anos e estava na 8 ª série como eu.

Felizmente, Alice e eu tivemos a primeira aula juntos. Conversamos no caminho até lá.

"Então," ela começou. "De onde vocês se mudaram?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Originalmente, eu sou de Chicago, mas depois me mudei para Rochester, Nova York, e agora aqui".

"Por que você se mudou de Chicago?" Parecia que ela estava realmente curiosa. "Pensei que fosse realmente bom lá."

Isso seria difícil de explicar. "Bem, meus pais morreram e a pessoa que me adotou decidiu que era melhor nos mudarmos para outro lugar. Então, ofereceram para Carlisle um emprego aqui."

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram. "De jeito nenhum! Você é também órfão? E Rose? "

Antes que eu concordei, eu pensei sobre suas palavras. "O que você quer dizer com também?" Eu perguntei.

Ela corou ligeiramente. "Bem, os pais de Jasper e Emmett e os meus morreram num acidente de carro há alguns anos atrás. Vivemos com nossa amiga, Bella, e seu pai, Chefe Swan, enquanto esperamos para alguém adotar oficialmente nós. Mas Bella está no Canadá para o resto do fim de semana com o pai, para tocar piano ou alguma coisa assim. "

Eu balancei a cabeça, sabendo exatamente do que ela estava falando. Havia uma competição nacional este fim de semana. Ela tinha que ser muito boa. Eu estava pensando em pedir para Carlisle me deixar ir, mas nós tinhamos nos mudado nessa semana.

Nós percorremos o resto do caminho e sentamos em silêncio para a nossa primeira aula. Depois, fomos para aulas diferentes.

O resto da minha manhã foi como se eu foce uma estrela; com sussurros e apresentações. Era finalmente tempo de almoço, e eu me sentei com Rose, Jasper, Emmett e Alice. Aparentemente, Rose contou para o resto deles sobre a nossa situação e depois discutimos os prós e contras sobre a vida sem os pais.

Mas não pude deixar de notar as pessoas conversando sobre a garota Bella. Ela parecia ser bastante popular. Eu me perguntava quando nós iriamos nos encontrar. Ela poderia ser legal? Será que ela iria nos aceitar?

Decidi não se preocupar com tais coisas mesquinhas e aproveitar os amigos que eu estava fazendo agora. Os amigos estavam rindo Atualmente. Sobre uma das histórias de horror sobre Emmett crescendo com Alice. Eu não estava prestando muita atenção , mas eu ouvi que envolvia vestidos e maquiagens. Eu só podia imaginar o resto.

Depois do almoço era biologia. Meu parceiro de laboratório estava fora, então eu trabalhei sozinho. Eu adivinhei que era Bella. Pelo menos, é isso que algumas pessoas disseram.

O resto do dia foi absurdamente chato. Carlisle pegou eu e Rosalie; e nos levou para casa para que pudéssemos nos arrumar para a festa desta noite.

Foi uma coisa formal, de modo que Esme me forçou a usar calças pretas e um terno. Rose, emergiu de seu quarto em um vestido de cocktail muito bonito e caro. O vestido era sem alças e parecia com seda. Foi em uma cor azul-petróleo. Ela estava muito bonita, de uma forma fraternal. Eu era seu acompanhante.

Esme estava em um vestido negros e ela parecia jovem, mas sofisticada. Tudo o que eu poderia dizer que aquilo era tão ... Esme. Ela estava em seus apenas 20 anos, mas ainda conseguiu olhar profissional e maternal ao vestir, ela se vesti melhor do que pessoas mais velhas.

E aqui está Carlisle. Ele foi aquele que quem olha se sente menosprezado. Ele estaria lá como o médico mais jovem e provavelmente o melhor. Carlisle estava vestido com um terno preto.

Entramos no carro e fomos para a festa. Todo mundo estavam em vestidos ou ternos, então fomos para a direita, dentro estava um monte de gente falando sobre Bella Swan e do prêmio que ela ganhou no Canadá hoje. Ela estava voltando amanhã.

Pessoalmente, eu não podia esperar para amanhã. Eu ia começar como voluntario no hospital. Eu amei ser voluntariado Lá, como afirmei anteriormente.

Eu estava pensando sobre este ano, quando uma enfermeira mais velha veio falar comigo.

Ela beliscou minha bochecha, como meu velha grande tia Margaret costumava fazer antes de morrer.

"Você é uma gracinha." ela emocionou-se. Ugh. Este foi um dos motivos do porque eu odeio as pessoas. Eu não gosto de ser exposto em público, de qualquer maneira, por causa do meu estranho e incomum penteado, eu era.

Tentei o meu melhor para não fazer caretas, quando eu estava falando com ela, como um adulto maduro. Ela me tratava como se eu tivesse cinco anos.

Finalmente, eu consegui me desculpar e encontrar Rose. Claro, ela estava usando seu charme para um estagiário de 20 anos, que não tinha ideia de quantos anos ela tinha. Andei até ela e atirei-lhe um olhar. Ela mostrou a língua dela para mim, enquanto ele não estava olhando. Quando o jantar estava pronto, ele já havia tentado cinco vezes pegar ela e já dado o seu número. Eu só tirei os olhos dela na hora do jantar como um bom irmão. Ela sorriu para mim e nós dois aleatoriamente começamos a rir, recebendo olhares.

Sentamos lado a lado e conversamos sobre as tradições de infância durante o jantar. Até o final da noite, os Cullens haviam obtido uma boa reputação entre a maioria das pessoas de Forks. Além disso, Carlisle tinha a vantagem adicional de metade das enfermeiras, que se apaixonaram por ele, e sua boa aparência. O resto de nós só poderiamos rir de suas palhaçadas.

Naquela noite, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu fui para a cama feliz e sorridente.

Mal sabia eu que minha realidade perfeita iria virar-se em segundos.

**Ola pessoal.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**E peco para os leitores desesperados, que querem ter logo "Bella e Edward" tenham calma.**

**Deixem review.**

**Beijos, **

**palomaMB.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving you blindly**

**Autora: isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a autora é isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Capítulo 4: Coma**

Acordei na manhã seguinte; tomei banho;coloquei uma calça jeans, uma camiseta e um agasalho; e estava pronto para ir pro hospital. Coloquei o celular no bolso, antes de escovar os dentes e descer as escadas. Rose ainda estava dormindo e Esme também. Carlisle estava na cozinha amarrando sua gravata.

Em cinco minutos, estávamos no carro e dirigindo até o nosso caminho extraordinariamente longo. As árvores passaram pela minha janela em em uma mistura de cores entre marrom e verde.

Sentei-me, inclinando a cabeça contra a janela. As nuvens estavam escuras e tristes, e eu poderia dizer que haveria uma tempestade feia em breve. Carlisle parecia notar isso também.

"Eu odiaria ter que dirigir em qualquer lugar hoje", comentou ele. Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância, mas meus pensamentos foram subitamente atraídos para Bella Swan, que estaria vindo para casa do Canadá hoje.

Fomos para o hospital, através da entrada de funcionários e encontramos um casal de pessoas que Carlisle cumprimentado calorosamente. Eu conhecia poucos por causa da festa da noite passada, mas a maioria ainda eram desconhecidos.

Eu andei atrás de Carlisle nervosamente ao seu gabinete, e esperei enquanto ele desbloqueava. Era muito grande, com paredes cor de vinho e uma mesa de mogno. Um computador bom estava numa mesa, que estava cheia de arquivos de seus novos pacientes.

"Você gostaria de ir comigo?" Carlisle perguntou enquanto ele vestiu seu avental branco e colocou em seus ombros o estetoscópio.

"Claro", eu disse baixinho, olhando para a pintura na parede do escritório de Carlisle. Era uma pintura desconhecida feita por algum grande artista.

Caminhamos pelo corredor comprido e branco que cheirava a álcool e gaze fresco. Carlisle entrou na área de Serviço de Urgência, que foi onde ele estaria hoje.

As pessoas sentavam nas cadeiras de plástico duro e genéricos, à espera de ser atendidos, mesmo neste horário cedo. Carlisle sorriu e cumprimentou algumas pessoas, chamando os que estavam sangrando mais.

Ele estava medindo a temperatura e pressão do sangue da menina. Ela estava na minha classe, e lembrei-me que seu nome era Jessica Stanley. Aparentemente, ela tinha cortado sua mão ao cortar uma maçã.

Ela estava sendo enfaixada rapidamente, e maior parte do dia passou rápido, cheio de sangue, tiros, gazes, e os pontos.

Depois das 7:00, já estava escuro como breu, e que não foi só por causa do ajuste do sol. A garoa calma e nuvens cinzas que apareceram desde manhã se transformou em uma chuva torrencial.

De repente, o ronco estridente das sirenes perfurou o ar e o pager de Carlisle foi à loucura. Ele olhou para ele xingando e me colocou à porta para separar os pacientes do caminho da ambulância. Um médico veio até nós informando sobre a situação.

"Você vai atender a menina", disse ele gravemente. Carlisle balançou a cabeça e caminhou até a maca que eles estavam, agora, rondando. Dentro, eu podia ver claramente a figura nele.

Mesmo com todos os cortes e contusões estragando seu corpo, eu podia ver que ela era linda. Era da minha idade, talvez. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente. Só podia ser ...

"Bella!" Eu ouvi uma voz gritar alto atrás de mim. Virei-me para ver Alice Brandon correndo em minha direção. Eu sabia que os procedimentos de agora em diante, então eu pego ela. Eles não poderiam ter aglomeração de pessoas entorno dos médicos se eles estavam indo para salvar a vida de Bella Swan.

Ela se contorceu contra o meu aperto forte, mas nós dois sabíamos que não poderia passar por mim. O acidente já estava nas notícia, como descobri mais tarde, muitas pessoas começaram a chegar para dar uma olhada.

Isso não poderia ser bom.

Eu vi Carlisle levar Bella para um quarto, e fui encontrar o Chefe Swan. Ele estava sendo tratado pelo Dr. Ambrósio. Com um olhar, eu poderia dizer que ele seria obrigado a amputar o braço.

Segui o meu pai no caso de haver alguma coisa que eu poderia fazer. Ele estava de pé sobre Bella com uma expressão triste. Ele não se virou, mas poderia dizer que eu estava no quarto com ele.

"Coma", anunciou ele em voz baixa. Sua expressão era de tristeza. "Pode ser longos os próximos cinco anos."

Eu parei a minha respiração. Cinco anos? Vamos esperar que não seja por muito tempo. Eu dou um passo para frente para que eu ficasse de pé ao lado dele.

Ela tinha cabelo cor de mogno escuro e pele de marfim. Ela tinha tudo em tudo, muito bonita. Seus lábios estavam um pouco fora de equilíbrio, mas completos, eram mais vermelha do que rosa. Eu fiz o meu melhor para não olhar para baixo. Ela não estava coberto com o cobertor ainda, e tinham rasgado a blusa na ambulância.

Mas o estrago foi muito ruim. A maioria dos cortes foram em torno da área dos olhos dela, e Carlisle suspirou.

"Ela vai ficar cega".

Eu concordei e cuidadosamente apanhei sua mão nos meus próprio. Seus dedos eram longos. Perfeitos para piano. E havia um telefone celular na mão.

Tirei-o e abriu. Aparentemente, ela tinha sido mandado mesangens para alguém. Alice Brandon.

Mas o que me surpreendeu mais foi a mensagem. Ela estava respondendo a um e-mail de uma foto que Alice mandou.

E era uma imagem minha.

A legenda abaixo disse: "Este é o novo garoto! Eu não lhe disse que era quente?"

E Bella respondeu: "Totalmente! Eu mal posso chegar em casa e vê-lo em pessoa!"

Era estranho que sua última conversa foi sobre mim. Mas eu tirei isso da minha mente quando eu ajudei a levá-la para um quarto privado no quinto andar. Tinha janelas em todos os lugares e uma bela vista da mata dos Olímpicos.

Não que ela seria capaz de vê-lo.

Tivemos que instala-la e, colocaram-a em um vestido do hospital quando o bando chegou. Carlisle estava fazendo exames de sangue e a enfermeira bimbo idiota deixou metade de Forks entrar. Nós dois pulamos de surpresa quando ouvimos o murmúrio de vozes, de repente nos engolfar.

Carlisle se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado e colocou uma cara educada, mas um pouco angustiado e irritado.

"Posso perguntar o que vocês está fazendo aqui?" Ele disse aos doze meninas e meninos.

Uma delas deu um passo à frente. "Olá Dr., eu sou Lauren Mallory, e estamos aqui para ver Bella." Ela me olhou com surpresa por um segundo, e percebi que ainda estava segurando a mão de Bella. Eu me mudei de lugar para que eu parece-se checar o pulso de Bella com meu dedo indicador e médio.

"Er ..." Carlisle olhou para mim pedindo ajuda, então eu dei um passo à frente. Ele voltou e continua com seus exames de sangue.

"O Dr. Cullen está meio ocupado, Bella que tem algumas lesões graves que tem que lidar agora. Se vocês, gentilmente, me siga no corredor, eu posso pegar o arquivo dela e dizer-lhe o que está errado."

Lauren deu de ombros e me seguiu. Eu retirei o arquivo de Bella do gabinete ao lado da porta, surpreso que era grosso. Assim, quando eu abri a minha boca para começar a falar, eu senti braços pequenos em volta do meu pescoço e as pernas em volta da minha cintura.

Segurando firmemente o arquivo e um braço ao redor de Alice, enquanto ela continuava a chorar em meu pescoço. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, e Esme veio correndo pelo corredor para segurá-la.

Emmett lentamente desembaraça-la de mim e segurou sua prima junto ao peito. Jasper esfregou as costas suavemente. Eu assumi que eles estavam namorando.

Rose abraçou-me, porque eu estava sendo tão bom para todos. Após corar incontrolavelmente por cerca de dois minutos, enquanto o restante conversavam sobre o acidente. Então eles se voltaram para mim.

"Tudo bem", eu gaguejei, abrindo o arquivo para a nova página. Meus olhos se arregalaram com o que foi escrito, antes que eu bati, fechando e coloquei de volta no gabinete. "Gráfico", murmurei para mim mesmo.

"De qualquer forma, Bella parece estar em coma e assim será para um período de tempo indeterminado. Ela tem alguns cortes muito ruim em seu rosto, especialmente ao redor dos olhos, o que significa que ela provavelmente vai ser ... cego. Braço direito e perna estão quebrados, juntamente com algumas costelas. Existem alguns contusões em vários lugares. "

Alice lábio tremeu antes que seu corpo começou a tremer novamente com a força de seus soluços. As pessoas de lá trocaram olhares preocupados antes de ir ao salão para discutir o que tinham ouvido.

"E o Charlie?" Jasper perguntou.

Eu suspirei. "Eu não acho que ele vai ser capaz de cuidar dos filhos por um tempo."

Seus rostos caiu, mas o de Esme estava pensativo.

"Bem", disse ela. "Temos seis salas extras e eu sempre queria mais filhos ..."

Os três viraram e abraçaram Esme como se fosse a única coisa que amarrar-los na Terra.

Voltei para o quarto, enquanto eles descobriram como fazer isso. Carlisle estava terminado as feridas de Bella.

"Eu não acho que eu estarei saindo breve", disse ele quando entrei. Eu tinha imaginado isso, mas eu ainda queria ficar com ele. Ou era a garota que queria ficar?

Eu estava confuso, e eu não sabia o porquê.

Carlisle saiu do quarto com os frascos de sangue, e eu me sentei na cadeira de plástico moldado ao lado da cama.

Ela era realmente linda. Com sua pele de marfim perfeita, como tal, um contraste com a coloração escura do cabelo e o vermelho natural dos lábios. Suas sobrancelhas eram um pouco mais escuras que o cabelo dela e pelo seu arquivo eu sabia que os olhos dela eram castanho-escuro.

Seu nome significa "beleza", e mesmo com os cortes irregulares e contusões, era verdade. Ela foi certamente a pessoa mais linda que já conheci.

Acariciei um dedo levemente, que estava um pouco inchado, e seu lábio inferior antes de pegar sua mão macia novamente. Também teve alguns cortes, mas acho que tinham em cada parte do seu corpo.

Questões silenciosas encheu minha mente. Qual foi a sensação de estar em coma? Será que ela está me ouvindo? Ela poderia me sentir? O que ela pensa de um estranho tentando confortá-la? Quanto tempo ela iria ficar assim? E o que ela vai fazer quando acordar?

Passei a mão livre em seu rosto. Como eu poderia sentir tanto, sobre uma garota que eu nem sequer falei? Enquanto ela estava consciente, pelo menos.

Mas isso não muda nada. Eu já podia ouvir sua voz na minha cabeça. Ela precisava de alguém para confortá-la. Eu precisava de alguém para ouvir meus segredos, sem me julgar e como eu deveria ter feito as coisas de forma diferente.

Foi o casal perfeito.

Carlisle entrou e anunciou que estava indo para casa com Esme. Eu relutantemente concordei, mas dei um leve aperto na mão de Bella, uma promessa que eu voltaria, antes de deixar o quarto.

Eu sabia que ia voltar amanhã.

**Oi pessoal,**

**Finalmente Bella e Edward.**

**Espero que algumas perguntas estejam respondidas.**

**E a partir de agora vou responder suas perguntas, mas responderei mandando uma mensagem.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Beijos,**

**palomaMB**

**Obs.: Desculpem pela demora, eu estou com um problemas e tive que sair muito nessa semana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loving You Blindly**

**Autora: isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a história é da isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Capítulo 5: Silêncio confidente**

Entrei no quarto do hospital, deixando cair a minha bolsa no chão, como eu costumo fazer.

"Adivinha o quê, Bells? Eu disse alegremente. "Seu pai colocou um braço mecânico!"

Eu não tenho resposta, e eu não esperava uma. Eu tinha vindo aqui durante 8 dias, e fui conversando com a minha amiga silenciosa.

"Hey, Bella. É o seu aniversário. Você está, oficialmente, com 14, então eu tenho um presente para você". Eu puxei do meu bolso o pacote quadrado e coloquei próximo à grande quantidade de flores que havia chegado em várias horas do dias.

Seus ferimentos estavam curando agradavelmente, e ela recebera um grande número de visitantes. Seu pai tinha vindo apenas duas vezes, e eu entendi que lhe causava muito sofrimento vê-la assim. Ele era, afinal, aquele que dirigia o carro naquela noite. Ele se sente responsável.

E foi difícil para ele subir até aqui, quando ele ainda estava dormindo por causa da anestesia.

Quanto à minha vida. Ugh. As crianças na escola têm me perguntado tantas perguntas que não é engraçado.

E algumas das perguntas foram bastante perturbadoras. A mais comum era quando as pessoas perguntavam se eu tinha visto ela sem a blusa. É claro que eu tinha, quando ela estava na sala de emergência naquela noite, mas eu não contei a ninguém. Isso iria causar constrangimento desnecessário quando ela volta-se.

No entanto, poderia ser anos.

Suspirei e tirei a minha lição de casa da bolsa. Eu não sabia se ela podia me ouvir em seu estado, mas eu fala sobre o que estávamos fazendo na escola e explicava tudo para ela. Então eu senti que eu precisava, desesperadamente, dizer a ela o que estava me destruindo.

Meus pesadelos estavam piorando, e eu precisava contar a alguém sobre isso. Eu odiava falar com os terapeutas, então Bella foi a minha escolha mais próxima.

Isso era algo que eu nunca tinha contado para ninguém, e eu provavelmente nunca contaria a não ser ela.

"Bella?" Eu disse, não esperando uma resposta. Eu peguei a mão dela e entrelaçei nossas mão. Era suave e macia. "Eu acho que os matei. Eu me sinto tão culpado. Eu sei que é tudo culpa minha."

Senti meu olhos se encherem de água quando eu contei a minha história.

"Veja, eu estava fazendo panquecas naquele dia. Meus pais não haviam se levantado. Eu peguei um pano para limpar alguma massa que eu tinha derrubado do balcão. Ele pegou fogo, e eu pensei que extinguiria o fogo se eu o lança-se o pano para longe. Aparentemente, eu não o extingui. Os bombeiros foram capazes de dizer, pelas marcas de queimadura, que o fogo começou na lata de lixo ".

Eu esfreguei círculos em sua mão, sabendo muito bem que se eu tivesse contado para alguém, eles estariam correndo e gritando agora.

Houve um minuto de silêncio, e eu sorri. Senti-me muito bem por ter desabafado. Por ter alguém em quem confiar.

Mesmo que ela ficou em silêncio.

Era bom dizer-lhe os meus segredos, mesmo se ela não me disse nada de volta. Era como se, finalmente, eu pudesse respirar depois de prender a respiração por um tempo muito longo. Sorri novamente, mas desta vez, foi o meu sorriso torto mais genuíno. Então eu puxei o livro da minha mala.

Eu estava lendo para ela durante 5 dias, agora. O livro foi_ O morro dos ventos uivantes__,_ e eu sabia, por Alice, que era um dos favoritos de Bella.

Falando nisso, Alice, Emmett e Jasper haviam se mudado para viver com a gente na semana passada. Carlisle e Esme tinham assinado todos os papéis e adotaram, oficialmente, eles. Eu era o caçula, mas e daí? Agora eu tinha dois irmãos e duas irmãs que estariam lá e fariam de tudo para me ajudar em qualquer situação. Além disso, eu tenho certeza que Rose e Emmett iam começar a namorar a qualquer momento.

Eu comecei a ler a partir da página 46, onde eu tinha parado, e li por mais de três horas antes de olhar para o relógio. Havia passos no corredor, e eu imediatamente soube quem era.

Alice enfiou a cabeça dentro da porta. "Edward?" ela disse suavemente.

"Hey, Ali, o que foi?" Sorri sinceramente para ela e dei um tapinha na cadeira ao meu lado com a mão livre.

Alice percebeu a mão que estava entrelaçado com as de Bella e sorriu. "Existe alguma mudança ...?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça com tristeza. "Alice, você sabe que pode ser anos antes de ela acordar."

Ela grunhiu de frustração. "Eu _sei,_ Edward. Eu só quero ela de volta. Eu quero a minha melhor amiga. Eu ..." seu rosto tinha uma expressão de pura tristeza e agonia. "Eu quero a minha irmã de volta."

Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, e eu puxei-a em meu peito. Tínhamos todos desenvolvido um bom relacionamento entre nós, pois estaríamos vivendo juntos; e eu realmente me senti como se fôssemos uma família de verdade, mesmo que não tinham se juntado a nós por muito tempo.

"Shh", eu sussurrei em seu cabelo preto espetado. "Está tudo bem". Ela fungou e eu senti algumas lágrimas caírem na minha camisola.

"Eu sei. É tão difícil. Especialmente quando todo mundo fica perguntando todas estas questões. Eles nem sequer conhecê-la, Edward. Eles só viram ela no noticiário. De repente, ela é uma celebridade. Ela vai odiar quando ela voltar. "

Eu balancei a cabeça, lembrando-se quando os professores disse a todos.

_... Flashback ..._

_Sentei-me na sala de aula na manhã depois de tudo._ _Eu tinha aprendido por Alice de que Bella estava na minha sala de aula._

_"Classe, tenho uma notícia," o professor, o Sr. Ventura, disse solenemente._ _Houve um silêncio, ele continuou._ _"Nossa amiga, Bella Swan, sofreu um acidente de carro horrível na noite passada."_ _Eu empalideci, lembrando-se quando eles a trouxeram. "Ela não vai estar aqui para o resto do ano, porque ela está gravemente ferida e em coma. Não é mesmo, Sr. Cullen?"_ _Todo mundo virou-se para mim e senti meu rosto ficar vermelho._

_"Err, sim, está correto. Ela está em coma, com lesões cerebrais menores, que é fixável, metade dos ossos do seu lado direito quebrado, várias contusões e ...", eu disse a última parte muito suavemente."Ela é cega"._

_Tenho certeza de que ninguém ouviu minhas últimas palavras, mas várias pessoas parecia bastante perturbadas._ _Ela tinha um monte de amigos._ _Enfiei meus livros na minha mesa e tentei não me concentrar nos sussurros sobre mim que estavam circulando, a maioria com o tema popular de eu ver Bella sem camisa._

_Pervertidos._

_... Fim do Flashback..._

Alice e eu conversamos com Bella por mais algum tempo antes de irmos para casa.

No dia seguinte, na escola, eu estava no meu armário na parte da manhã. Mike Newton e Tyler Crowley estava tendo uma conversa ao meu lado no armário de Mike.

"Hey, Tyler, eu te disse sobre o show gratuito que eu tive na semana passada?"

"Não", respondeu Tyler, com olhos curiosos. Eu estava tirando os livros do meu armário, mas desacelerei para ouvir.

"Então, eu estava lá porque meu irmão grande idiota, quebrou a perna. Estávamos sentados na sala de emergência, quando a ambulância chegou. Vimos o caos, e algum jovem médico britânico de cabelo loiro estava a tratar de uma menina. Eu acho que talvez tenha sido Bella. " Ele parou por um segundo para deixar as palavras penetrar. "Mas olha só isso", disse ele, inclinando-se mais perto de Tyler.

"O quê?" Tyler disse, mordendo a isca.

Mike sorriu. "Ela não tinha uma camisa."

O rosto de Tyler estava chocado. "Cara, de jeito nenhum! Você é uma lenda agora! Você é provavelmente o único cara do nosso ano que viu a garota mais popular sem camisa! Cachorro sortudo!"

Eu quase rosnou, mas me segurei, eu fechei meu armário com raiva. Eu comecei a virar e ir embora, mas parei quando eu ouvi o que Mike disse a seguir.

"Eu não penso assim, cara. Cullen estava totalmente lá com o britânico, e eu juro que ele estava olhando-a."

Agora isso foi longe demais. Eu me virei, espumando de raiva.

"Você acha que isso é legal? Ela tem dano cerebral, está em _coma,_ e pode ser por muitos anos, terá cicatrizes permanentes, tem metade do seu lado direito quebrado, lacerações e contusões incontáveis, e será permanentemente _cega_ e você acha que é legal porque á viu nua ? "

Mike e Tyler pareciam tão assustados que era quase cômico. Quase. Mas não no humor negro que eu estava agora. A maioria das pessoas no corredor estava olhando para mim em choque e sussurrando. Eles não sabiam que Bella ficaria cega.

Droga.

Eu só dei o único segredo que eu sabia dela. Mesmo Alice não sabia disso. Caramba, eu não tinha certeza se _Charlie_ sabia. Mas todos eles iriam descobrir eventualmente. Especialmente quando ela acordar e não será capaz de ver.

Não querendo prolongar no corredor, eu fui para a minha sala de aula para tentar me acalmar. Mas foi inútil. Eu ainda estava furioso quando o sino tocou.

Eu invadi furiosamente a minha primeira aula e sentei-me pesadamente na cadeira. Alice sentou-se atrás de mim e jogou uma nota em minha cabeça.

_Ela é cega?_ _Você não acha que você deveria ter mencionado isso?_

Definitivamente, ela estava furiosa. Eu suspirei e rabiscou a minha resposta no papel.

_Sinto muito._ _Eu não queria que todos soubessem._

Ela jogou na minha cabeça o papel, cerca de trinta segundos depois que eu escrevi a minha resposta e coloquei delicadamente sobre a mesa.

_Legal habilidade de sigilo, Edward._ _Agora, não só eu sei, mas o toda a escola sabe também!Por quê?_

Eu decidi que não queria entrar em detalhes agora. Passei a sua nota final apenas um pouco antes da aula começar.

_Eu vou te dizer mais tarde._

E eu o faria. Todos precisavam saber o quão vil Mike Newton era realmente. E eu precisava obter um melhor controle sobre meu temperamento.

Mas às vezes eu simplesmente não podia ajudá-lo.

**Olá pessoal.**

**Eu fiquei muito feliz da quantidade de pessoas que estão lendo a fic, mas eu tive tão poucas reviews.**

**Eu queria saber da opinião e saber o que esperam que aconteça.**

**Quero saber quando vocês acham que a Bella vai acordar. Quem acertar eu mandarei a mensagem que acertou. Quem errar vai ter que esperar dias de ansiedade para saber. (Pode ser dias, meses, anos...Quero saber quantos)**

**beijos,**

**palomaMB**

**Obs.: Boa Sorte.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Loving You Blindly**

**Autora: isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a história é de isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Capítulo 6: O Primeiro Ano**

**Setembro**

Um dia depois do incidente com o Mike, eu, mais uma vez, encontrei-me no hospital com a menina linda. Ela realmente era bonita, marcada ou não.

Eu disse a ela sobre o que estávamos aprendendo na escola e como fazer a lição de matemática e como eu estava pensando em tentar entrar para as equipes esportivas. Eu tinha a sensação de que ela iria apoiar as minhas decisões.

Então eu disse a ela sobre o meu piano. Eu disse que ela poderia vir tocar algum dia, e confie em mim, isso era raro. Eu mal mesmo deixo Esme limpar Elizabeth **(Obs.: para quem não se lembra, Edward chama o piano de Elizabeth), **não deixo não toca-lo sozinho. Na verdade, eu limpo o meu amado piano com o meu especial líquido de polir. Para limpa-lo, eu levo um dia inteiro.

Chame-me de obcecado, mas essa é a minha vida.

Os dias deste mês voou rapidamente, e Charlie ainda estava se recuperando. Ele não estava visitando-a por um tempo, mas eu o mantinha atualizado. Deus, eu já tinha vínculo com o pai. Almoçamos todos os dias, eu estava lá no hospital para falar sobre a condição de Bella e o que faríamos, quando ela acordar.

E ele sempre me agradece, fervorosamente, por tudo que eu tinha feito para sua filha. Mas isso é estranho.

Era quase como se eu não estava fazendo isso por ela mais. Talvez tenha sido para mim. Mesmo que eu só me mantido sentado em cerca de um mês, ela tinha me viciado como se ela fosse uma heroína. Sentei-me com ela por horas, contando-lhe todos os detalhes sobre a minha vida que ninguém jamais havia conhecido antes.

Mas eu ainda sabia que ia fazer-me triste quando ela acordar e não lembrar de uma palavra que saiu da minha boca.

**Outubro**

Ainda não há mudança. É um novo mês, mas a menina que tem captado a minha atenção está parada em uma jaula, um leito de hospital.

Eu gostaria que houvesse alguma maneira que eu poderia ajudá-la, mas eu sei que nesta situação que estou, tão indefeso como ela é.

Nós agora acabamos _O Morro dos ventos uivantes_ e começamos a ler _Robinson Crusoe._ O livro é um dos meus favoritos por causa de toda a aventura e amizade entre Friday e Robinson.

Eu ainda lhe conto sobre tudo o que aprendemos na escola, escrevendo tudo perfeitamente notas para que eu possa lê-los com ela mais tarde. Os professores começaram a perceber, e estão me questionando sobre isso. Eu lhes digo a verdade, e todos dão a mesma resposta.

Como é doce.

Eu, pessoalmente, não acho que é doce. Penso mais como uma responsabilidade. Se eu não fizer, quem o fará?

Charlie tem vindo a adaptar muito bem à sua mão mecânica. É em seu braço esquerdo, por isso ele ainda pode escrever com a esquerda. Ele diz que a mecânica é mais agradável, porque ele agora pode disparar uma arma com as duas mãos.

Oh, que alegria.

Halloween passou bem. Carlisle e Esme, praticamente obrigou a todos nós se fantasiar . Rose e Emmett eram Frankenstein e sua noiva, Alice era uma fada e Jasper era um bruxo, e finalmente eu era um vampiro. Sem dentes, é claro.

Rose e Emmett estão oficialmente saindo, e estamos todos em êxtase sobre isso. Algumas crianças na escola, pensam que somos estranhos, e eles têm razão. Mas tudo bem. Gostaria de ouvir as razões? Eu posso fornecer-lhe algumas.

Eles pensam que é estranho que todos nós somos tão pálidos, e que o Jazz e Rose olham tão parecidos.

Eles pensam que é estranho que os meus irmãos estão namorando entre si, especialmente porque vivemos juntos.

Eles pensam que é estranho como todos nós estamos excepcionalmente atléticos e podemos jogar todos os jogos sem menor dificuldade.

Eles acham estranho que eu tenho um 8-pack. (Eu avisei isso.)

E, finalmente, eles pensam que é estranho que eu passar a maior parte do meu tempo com uma menina cega em coma.

Mas eu digo-lhe isto. Eu não trocaria por nada, o meu tempo com Bella.

**Novembro**

A época natalícia aproxima-se rapidamente, e Charlie finalmente entrou para ver Bella. Saí da sala para dar-lhes alguma privacidade, mas ele me chamou de volta mais tarde. Ele disse que era quase demais para ele.

E culpou a si mesmo.

Tentei dizer-lhe que não era culpa dele, mas Charlie não quis ouvir. Nós dois choramos juntos, mesmo que os homens geralmente não chorar. Mas acredito que Charlie tinha uma boa razão.

Então, ele me agradeceu por tudo o que eu tinha feito. Tentei dizer a ele que eu penso sobre isso como um privilégio, mas ele não quis ouvir.

Então ele disse que se ele tivesse um filho ou genro, ele queria que fosse igual a mim.

Isso tocou meu coração.

Além disso, este mês foi o de Ação de graças. Passei o dia inteiro com a minha família, e nós ainda convidamos o Charlie para se juntar conosco. Ele concordou, e embora ninguém disse nada, todos nós poderíamos dizer que algo estava faltando. Uma pessoa muito importante.

**Dezembro**

Eu tento não pensar em minha lista de compras enorme para o Natal, mas não posso ajudar. Eu tenho que pegar presentes para todos. Não que eu esteja reclamando. Eu amo a minha grande família.

Além dos presentes para as pessoas que eu vivo, eu comprei alguns para os meus favoritos enfermeiros, Charlie e Bella.

Para Carlisle, eu comprei um novo jaleco branco com seu nome bordado e um belo relógio. Ele está sempre reclamando, nunca sabendo o tempo.

Eu comprei para Esme um par de brincose um bracelete de mãe todos Tiffany. Você sabe, o tipo que tem um charme nele que faz o encanto em qualquer criança? Bem, ela vai ter essa coisa completa à todo momento. Nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

Para Alice eu dei um pingente de diamante com um alisador Chi novo. O dela quebrou há três semanas atrás. Demora muito para manter os cabelos negros tão puro como era. Para Rose um novo vestido com algum sapato de Jimmy Choo que ela estava admirando no mês passado online. Emmett ganhou uma bola de futebol autografada, e Jazz recebeu duas caixas de livros sobre a Guerra Civil. Ele está realmente obcecado com essas coisa.

Mas depois de todas as festividades, todos nós fomos para o hospital no dia de Natal. As enfermeiras me surpreenderam com um presente, uma chave para os empregados da porta traseira. Eles sabiam que eu gostava de visitar Bella no meio da noite, quando eu não conseguia dormir, ou de manhã cedo para falar sobre o nascer do sol. Foi um dos maiores presentes que eu já tinha ganhado.

Era como se me dessem mais tempo.

Tarde da noite, eu fui de bicicleta e usei a minha nova chave para entrar no hospital. Então fui ao quarto de Bella para deixar o seu presente com as flores, que eu trazia toda semana, e o presente de aniversário de Setembro.

E o que exatamente eu dei para Bella?  
Você vai descobrir quando ela abrir.

**Janeiro**

É o primeiro dia do Ano Novo, e eu estou no hospital. Mais uma vez. Carlisle está começando a ficar um pouco preocupado. Mas ele entende. Ele só pensa que eu possa estar ficando muito apegado.

E, para Esme, bem, ela não poderia estar mais feliz. Ela acha que há alguma coisa acontecendo entre nós (o que não existe) e parece que quer eu fique lá mais do que eu quero.

O aniversário de Rose foi neste mês, e passou em seu teste de condução. Isso significa que temos dois pilotos que estão na escola agora. Também significa que não nós todos não temos que nos amassar em um carro . Ela ganhou uma brilhante BMW M3 vermelha em seu aniversário, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Eu estou me relacionando bem com minha família, mas eu não estou com as pessoas da minha escola. Estou começando a pensar que nunca serei aceito.

Ninguém entende por que eu quero passar tanto tempo com uma garota que não pode fazer nada, porque ela é, basicamente temporariamente, morta. Mas acredito que há esperança.

Há esperança de que ela pode me ouvir, e entende o que eu digo a ela. Eu sei que Bella Swan sempre vai guardar meus segredos.

**Fevereiro**

Dia dos Namorados está se aproximando rapidamente, mas eu não posso dizer que estou animado. A menina que eu estou convencido de que eu quero que seja a minha namorada é inacessível e tem sido há meses.

Mas através de tudo isso eu me pergunto. Bella é a pessoa que existe em minha mente? Ou ela é totalmente diferente?

Claro, eu vi toneladas de vídeos caseiros com Charlie quando eu vou lá a cada duas semanas para as noites de pizza, mas a Bella que está deitada na cama do hospital dia e noite pode ser muito diferente da menina alegre que eu vejo na tela da televisão. Charlie me diz histórias intermináveis de sua boa disposição e as habilidades de piano que são excelentes.

E todo dia eu assisto Bella. O lado direito está, agora, completamente curado, e as cicatrizes são as lembranças irregulares dos machucados que cobria sua pele de marfim.

As cicatrizes em volta dos olhos eram quase imperceptíveis para mim, mas eu sabia que ela ficaria desconfortável.

Nós apenas temos que investir em um bom par de óculos de sol.

**Março**

É março, finalmente. O 15 º aniversário de Alice é neste mês. Ela está em êxtase, e vem comigo para o hospital, mais frequentemente agora, para libertar algumas de sua energia em Bella. Gostaria de saber como ela reagiria à sua fada, conhecida como sua melhor amiga, e de seu jeito entusiasmado, se ela estivesse acordada agora. Eu só posso adivinhar, mas um dia eu vou saber.

É meio triste, no entanto. Algumas das pessoas na escola estão falando sobre Bella, como ela já está morta. Outros simplesmente esqueceram.

Mas em minha mente, ela é simplesmente muito bonita e extraordinária para se esquecer.

**Abril**

Ah, abril. A estação das chuvas. Bem, tecnicamente, cada mês em Forks é chuvoso. Mas me parece que abril está cheio de chuvas torrenciais, que me fazem lembrar da noite que eu vi pela primeira vez Bella.

E eu não sou o único que a chuva parece ser assustador. Charlie fala comigo todos os dias, e até mesmo Alice está se sentindo mais sombria. Você pode pensar que eu estou mentindo, mas acredite, é verdade. Fiquei chocado com o primeiro também.

Bella cresce mais e mais a cada dia fica mais bonita. E mesmo que ela pareça morta e apática, ela envelhece como o resto de nós. Tempo ainda atinge ela. Ela só não conseguia ver-se crescer.

**Maio**

Charlie e eu conversamos hoje sobre a mãe de Bella. Seu nome é Renee e Charlie não contou a ela sobre Bella ainda.

Agora, eu sei que você está pensando. Como ele pode evitar contar isso para ela? Mas ele tinha algumas boas razões.

Em primeiro lugar, Renee casou com um jogador de beisebol, chamado Phil, em maio, antes de Bella mudar-se para Forks. Ela estava esperando um bebê, e ele acabou de nascer. O nome do bebê é Lia, e ela já tem três meses de idade. Charlie não queria sobrecarrega-la, mas ele ira ligar em breve para que ela possa ver sua filha.

Ele quer que eu esteja aqui quando ele ligar, de modo que ela não possa levar essa notícia muito mal e pode falar comigo se for necessário.

Quando ele finalmente ligou, ela gritou com ele por três horas seguidas antes de falar comigo. Tivemos uma conversa agradável, e Renee está vindo o mais depressa possível para ver a filha.

Além disso, no último dia do mês foi o aniversário de Esme. Ela agora tem 26, mas ainda parece que tem 21. Ninguém acreditava que ela tem essa idade também. Eles pensam que ela lida com crianças muito bem apesar de ser tão jovem.

**Junho**

Renee voou na primeira semana de junho para vir ver Bella. Além disso, a escola estava acabando. Eu estava cansado de ouvir os comentários vil que saia da boca de Mike Newton sobre Bella.

Há uma mudança em sua aparência, pois quando eu o vi pela primeira vez. Seu rosto está mudando um pouco, e seu corpo está ficando com mais curvas e e se tornava um mulherengo.

Renee chorava sobre seu primogênito durante horas antes de eu finalmente consegui falar com ela sobre a condição de Bella. A parte mais difícil foi dizer-lhe que Bella ficaria cega.

Meu aniversário foi no dia 20, e eu agora tenho 15. Mais um ano mais velho. E mais um ano que Bella não iria se lembrar.

**Julho**

Os aniversários de Emmett e Jasper são dois dias de diferença, de modo que fizeram uma festa dupla. Em e Jazz estão agora com dezesseis anos. Eles não queriam um carro, por isso, tivemos que dar presentes grandes.

Ele quase me senti mal por estar me divertindo e conversando com meus amigos sem Bella. Talvez eu estava tendo problemas de abstinência. Ou talvez tenha sido minha paixão crescente com a bela garota vinculada à sua gaiola que me fascina muito.

Ou talvez fosse porque eu me apaixonei por ela.

**Agosto**

Em 05 de agosto, passei o dia inteiro no hospital conversando com Bella. Eu acho que isso é compreensível.

Já se passaram quatro anos completos desde que eu tinha rido com a minha mãe ou jogado bola com meu pai. Quatro anos desde que eu os tinha visto pela última vez com vida e feliz, beijei-os, disse-lhes que os amava.

Quatro anos.

Mas quatro anos é muito tempo e também é pouco. Porque quatro anos poderia ser o tempo que Bella iria dormir. Talvez ela vai acordar cedo. Talvez tarde.

Carlisle fez aniversário no meio do mês, e os funcionários do hospital fizeram uma festa. Muitos das jovens enfermeiras estagiárias flertaram comigo, mas eu só tenho olhos para uma menina.

A escola também começou. Eu não posso ajudar, mas sinto o vazio do banco ao meu lado, que era o banco o qual ela se sentava.

E por falar daquela menina, estamos ficando sem material de leitura, e rapidamente. Charlie tem vindo a dar-me alguns dos livros de seu quarto para ler para ela, mas logo os nossos dias será novamente preenchido com equações matemáticas e as respostas de estudos sociais.

Anseio pelo dia em que ela responderá as perguntas que faço.

**Olá, pessoal! **

**Um feliz natal e um próspero ano novo.**

**Eu espero postar até o dia 31 o capítulo que ela vai acordar.**

**Deixem muitas reviews para eu conseguir postar os capítulos o mais rápido possível.**

**Beijos para todos os meus leitores,**

**palomaMB**

**Obs.: Eu não intendo como á tanto tráfico nessa história e à muito pouca review. Isso me deixa triste e com muita preguiça. Por favor não importa que sejam elogios ou palavras ruins por favor postem. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Loving you blindly**

**Autora:Autora: isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a história é de isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Capítulo 7: O Segundo Ano**

**Setembro**

O tempo passou, até mesmo para Bella. Agora era o aniversário de um ano de seu acidente de carro, que colocou ela nesse estado. Eu me pergunto o que ela pensaria deste dia, quando ela acordar.

Bella é o epítome da beleza. O rosto e as características são perfeitas, ela é linda. Eu sabia que as cicatrizes em volta dos olhos vai fazer as pessoas olharem, apontar e sussurrar. As pessoas eram cruéis com esse tipo situação. Ela pode não ser capaz de vê-los, mas ela vai ouvi-los.

Em seu aniversário de 16 anos, cheguei cedo e fiquei o dia inteiro. Diferente de todas as outras adolescentes, ela não estaria tendo uma festa "Sweet Sixteen"**(Doce dezesseis)**. Posso fazer uma quando ela acordar. Ela vai ter que se acostumar com minha presença, porque eu não vou abandoná-la só porque ela vai poder reagir e se mover por conta própria.

Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que eu estava apaixonado por ela agora. Então, quando eu entrei e coloquei o seu presente de aniversário na minha pilha crescente de presentes para ela, me inclinei e beijei sua testa suavemente. Eu juro que seu coração acelerou, mas isso poderia ser apenas em minha imaginação. Eu acariciava seu rosto levemente com as pontas dos meus dedos e sentei-me para que pudéssemos fazer o dever de casa.

**De outubro**

Eu desmoronei em minha cadeira e contei sobre os problemas do meu dia. Os bimbos da nssa escola não me deixam em paz. Particularmente, Jessica e Lauren. Então eu disse a elas que as sobrinhas de Carlisle estavam chegando. As sobrinhas eram Tanya, Kate e Irina. Todos eles viviam em Denali, no Alasca, e fomos todos bons amigos. Eu disse a ela que eu traria Tanya para conhece-las algum dia. Ela era a mais próxima da minha idade. Kate e Irina estavam na faculdade.

Halloween estava se aproximando rapidamente, de novo. Eu coloquei uma coroa em Bella, para que ela participasse da festividade. Rainha Bella. Eu gostei.

Quando voltei para casa cheio de doces, eu fui ao hospital, até a sala que agora era mais familiar do que o meu quarto. Eu dividi os doces e coloquei metade em um saco. O saco estava cheio de presentes de aniversário e de Natal.

Sorri quando eu disse a ela sobre o garoto que bateu em Emmett por tentar roubar seus doces. Imaginei que se ela pudesse me ouvir, ela estaria rindo comigo.

**Novembro**

A nossa equipa de futebol teve um jogo na primeira sexta-feira de novembro. Vamos apenas dizer que não nos saimos muito bem.

Carlisle tratou meu braço quebrado e deixo eu ir dizer a Bella sobre ele. Eu disse a ela sobre como eu estava preocupado que eu não seria capaz de jogar beisebol em abril, porque meu braço não pode estar tão forte.

Mas isso não é um grande problema. Comparado ao dela, é claro. Carlisle e Charlie começaram a discutir o que vão fazer para tratar a sua cegueira. Eles decidiram que iriam comprar um cão.

Eu, é claro, se ofereceu para treina-lo.

Eles concordaram que seria uma boa ideia e decidiram que iriam comprar no próximo mês, mesmo que Bella não precisa-se do cão por mais três anos no máximo.

Eu estava quase animado, porque isso significava que não importa quanto tempo ela ficaria aqui, Bella iria acordar_._ Eventualmente. Mas ainda havia a parte egoísta da minha parte que sempre iria ansiar por minha confidente silenciosa.

Talvez ela iria me odiar por contar tantos segredos e quase obrigá-la a ser minha amiga. Talvez ela gostaria que eu ficasse com ela.

Mas talvez ela tenha medo. Ela ainda não tinha me visto, além da foto que foi tirada quando eu tinha quatorze anos.

No dia de Ação de Graças, e passou o dia conosco. Sentamos todos ao redor da mesa, depois do jantar vimos algum futebol. Era para eu ficar com a família durante todo o dia, foi a regra de Carlisle. Charlie se sentiu um pouco mal que sua filha estava me levando para longe da minha família, mas eu não tinha queixas.

Mais tarde naquela noite, eu montei em minha bicicleta na escuridão para visitar a garota solitária que eu tinha certeza, que eu amava.

**Dezembro**

Passei cinco horas fazendo compras com Rose e Alice para o Natal. Eu, finalmente, me distanciei um pouco delas para ir em uma paquena loja de jóias para comprar algo para a minha Bella.

Quando foi que eu comecei a pensar nela como minha? Talvez tenha sido desde a primeira vez que meus lábios beijaram sua testa. Talvez tenha sido quando eu quase arranquei fora a cabeça de Newton por causa de seus comentários obscenos sobre Bella.

Mas foi, provavelmente, na primeira vez que eu peguei sua mão pequena. Eu não admiti-lo, mas havia um sentimento, no fundo, quando eu olhava para essa menina linda deitada em uma cama de hospital.

Charlie estava em nossa casa para o Natal também. Na manhã de Natal, fomos todos comprar um cachorro para começar a treina-lo para Bella. Havia um lugar especial onde você pegava os cachorros.

Nós ficamos com um cão-lobo avermelhado colorido. O gerente disse que seu nome era Jacob.

Por alguma razão, eu estava espirrando e meus olhos estavam vermelhos. Bella provavelmente sabia o que estava errado comigo. Charlie disse que ela era inteligente sobre coisas desse tipo.

Carlisle descobriu que eu estava com alergia. Legal. Eu era alérgico ao cão que eu estaria treinando. Mas era um sacrifício que eu estava disposta a enfrentar.

**Janeiro**

Meus olhos estavam lacrimejando e eu quase sempre estava congestionado. Mas eu fiz o meu melhor para esconder. Foi o preço que eu pagaria para ajudar Bella.

A festa de Ano Novo que sempre realizamos correu bem. O 17 º aniversário de Rose veio e se foi, e todos nós estávamos percebendo o quão rápido o tempo passa. Foi uma loucura. Emmett seria um adulto legal este ano, e Rose no próximo ano. Gostaria de estar dirigindo em junho. Na verdade, eu já sabia dirigir bem. Carlisle foi me ensinando quando eu completei 15. Quanto ao Charlie, ele apenas olhou para o outro lado para que ele não nos prender.

Mas eu sabia que Charlie tinha esse sentimento agridoce. Ele assistiu a todos nós crescendo e aprendendo, mas ele sabia que sua filha nunca chegaria a sentir o volante nas mãos. Ela também não me veria como um adulto. E se ela tivesse filhos, ela não seria capaz de vê-los. Ela nunca poderia conseguir um emprego, ou se casar, ou ir ao baile, ou até mesmo o ensino médio e faculdade. Talvez eu faria um documento de todas essas experiências para que eu possa compartilhar com ela. Esperemos que isso seja o suficiente.

**Fevereiro**

Eu tremia quando eu atravessei o ar gelado de Forks para ir ao hospital. No bolso do meu casaco tinha um cartão do dia dos namorados para Bella e um presente que eu comprei na semana passada.

Eu usei minha chave e caminhei até o quarto de Bella. A única coisa estranha foi que eu ouvi vozes vindo do quarto dela. E eu reconhecia a voz.

Que diabos?  
Eu abri a porta do quarto e olhei para o quarto. A visão me fez furioso, e tenho certeza de que eu teria assustado qualquer um que tivesse me vendo.

Mike Newton estava lá com outro pervertido chamado Lenny. Eu acho que ele era seu primo ou algo assim. Mas eles estavam tocando Bella em locais inadequados e olhando embaixo do seu vestido de hospital. Ela não merecia isso.

Eu invadi a sala, vendo tudo vermelho. Eu juro que eles estavam fazendo xixi nas calças. Basta dizer, eu estava _louco._ Não apenas louco. Furioso, fervendo, lívido ... Nenhum desses adjetivos eram fortes o suficiente. Eu rugia para eles e ordenou-lhes para se retirarem da sala.

Depois de uma minuciosa verificação de Bella para qualquer ferimentos, eu disse para uma das enfermeiras sobre o que tinha acontecido. Ela empalideceu, e chamou Carlisle. Eles chamaram os pais de Newton, e ele estão tendo um _maravilhoso_ momento.

Eu estava reconfortando Bella. Acariciei sua mão e seu rosto antes de beijar cada centímetro de sua testa e cabelo. Acabei com os meus dedos entrelaçados nos dela e disse-lhe histórias sobre minha infância em Chicago.

Mas eu estava preocupado. Será que isso pode acontecer novamente?

**Março**

Por fim, Alice pode dirigir. Ela ganhou um Turbo Porsche amarelo, e saiu correndo gritando para toda cidade. Então ela nos levou para um passeio.

Alguma vez na vida passeou pelas estradas sinuosas á 250 quilômetros por hora? Bem, eu sugiro que você nunca ouse fazer isso. Estou surpreso que eu não vomitei.

Claro, eu disse para Bella tudo sobre o passeio. Alice me levou ao hospital para que ela pudesse compartilhar de seu entusiasmo com ela também.

Juro por Deus que eu vou matar Newton. No dia que eu encontrei Newton no hospital, ele tirou fotos. Então fiz a única coisa razoável.

Bati nele.

Sim. Ele vai ter grandes olhos roxos por um bom tempo agora. Se todos soubessem que tipo de idiota que ele realmente era. Mas, claro, eles não sabiam.

Talvez, apenas talvez, quando Bella acordar, ela vai ver o meu ponto de vista. Talvez alguém vai realmente me entender.

**Abril**

Mais uma vez que é abril. A ampulheta que é a minha vida parece estar indo mais rápido. Eu me sinto como se eu nem sei mais quem eu sou. O que aconteceu com o menino que estava perfeitamente satisfeito em jogar beisebol?

Talvez seja apenas uma mudança. Talvez a vida está me dando mais perspectiva. A maioria das pessoas diria que estou crescendo. Mas eu quero crescer?

Eu também estou começando a me perguntar se eu estou visitando Bella para me beneficiar. Isso é mais para mim. A presença de Bella me mantém calmo, e eu sempre terei ela para conversar.

Jake está crescendo rápido demais, e ele não é mais o filhote despreocupado, esse filhote se foi. Às vezes eu trago ele para o hospital comigo, para que ele se acostume com o cheiro de Bella. Ele é muito obediente também.

Mas eu ainda espirro.

**Maio**

Esme está um ano mais velha, e sua aparência não muda. As pessoas pensam que ela está na faculdade. É hilário quando vamos para Seattle e os meninos da faculdade começam a flertar com a minha "irmã". Eu digo isso para Bella, e eu sei que ela iria rir comigo.

Minha família e Bella e Charlie são as coisas mais importantes para mim. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem eles.

Na casa de Charlie e a minha noite de pizza, nós estávamos falando sobre Bella, como de costume. Mas ele estava falando sobre o que aconteceria quando ela acordar.

"Edward," ele começou. "Você acha que você poderia ajudá-la na escola? Nós podemos fazer isso. Eu posso fazer ela ter toda as suas aulas." Eu sorri.

"Isso soa muito bem, Charlie. Eu estou eufórico. Você sabe quanto tempo eu passo com ela."

Foi a vez de Charlie sorrir. "Pode apostar que sim. E não pense que eu não sei como você se sente sobre ela." Corei. Isso foi realmente óbvio? "Enfim, eu acho que Bella vai adorar você quando ela acordar."

Nós comemos o resto de nossas pizzas em silêncio enquanto eu pensava sobre suas palavras. Eu já tinha a bênção do pai, e a filha nem sequer me conhece ainda.

**Junho**

O último dia de aula foi extremamente tranquilo. As primeiras duas semanas se passaram, e antes que eu percebesse, era meu aniversário.

Passei no meu teste de motorista com facilidade, e fiquei surpreso quando cheguei em casa e encontrei um Volvo prata me esperando na garagem. Abracei a todos e agradeci antes que eu dirigi, todos nós para um jantar. Charlie nos encontrou lá e me parabenizou.

Eu sorri para ele, e ele me contou sobre a condição de Bella, neste dia.

Quando chegamos em casa, Jacob estava se lamentando, deixei ele ir para fora por algum tempo. Eu o vi correndo pelo quintal. Como ele poderia proteger a vida da garota que eu tanto amo?

**Julho**

Sentei-me no chão com toda a minha família para assistir fogos de artifício para a celebração do dia quatro de julho. Estávamos todos tendo um maravilhoso tempo, mas eu estava sempre tirando fotos do que me rodeia. Eu tinha feito isso recentemente como algo para dar a Bella, quando ela acordar.

Os aniversários de Emmett e Jasper eram só alguns dias depois. Comemoramos, como sempre,com uma grande festa, mas eu não estava muito entusiasmado.

Charlie estava pensando em tirar umas férias curtas para visitar a Renee e eu assegurei a ele que eu podia tomar conta de Bella enquanto ele estava fora.

Ele só ficou ausente por duas semanas antes de voltar para casa.

Eu já não estava questionando o meu vício de Bella, mas eu aceitei. Ela era apenas como uma grande parte da minha vida, como Carlisle e Esme. E eu gostei. Ela foi constante como o sol nascente, no leste. E a cada dia que ela cresce fica mais difícil pensar que, em breve, ela seria realmente viva e animada.

**Agosto**

Em 05 de agosto, sentei-me lá o dia todo, olhando para o teto. Eu sabia que Bella não encontra falhas no teto. Ela nunca me repreendeu por nada, e eu era dependente de sua presença. Por volta das três e meia, peguei a mão dela e comecei a acariciá-lo enquanto as lágrimas brotaram e fluíam pelo meu rosto. Uma caiu em sua mão perfeita de marfim.

Saí tarde da noite, sabendo que eu tinha que ir para casa. Emmett propôs que façamos uma viagem de acampamento com toda a família nesse fim de semana, e Carlisle concordou.

Algumas coisas aconteceu na viagem. Não posso explicar exatamente o que foram, mas era uma das coisas mais engraçadas que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. Tratava-se de Alice, Jasper, Emmett, histórias de fantasmas, máscaras, velhos, paus e alimentos. Meu Deus, foi hilário.

Quando cheguei em casa, eu contei salvei a história para dizer a Bella em seu aniversário. Eu sempre disse a ela uma história engraçada.

Carlisle ficou mais velho, e o hospital deu uma festa. Era difícil de acreditar, mas nós tivemos aqui há mais de dois anos. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco sentimental, então eu comecei a montar o livro de fotos de Bella.

Espero que ela goste deles, quando ela acordar.

**Olá pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Quem acha que Mike Newton é um idiota e que deve morrer?**

**Preparem-se todos os fã de Edward e Bella, no próximo capítulo ela irá acordar!**

**Eu vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível.**

**Beijos,**

**palomaMB**

**Obs.: Eu comecei uma história de minha autoria. Muitas pessoas que leram a introdução devem ter achado que a história vai ser trágica, estão errados. A história dos personagens são assim, por que os pais e suas influenzas modelaram a personalidade dos filhos. Essa história terá tudo o que vocês gostam: Edward e Bella, lemons, bimbos. Tudo o que se passa no colegial, mas essa história também terá seus mistérios. Quem ler , e se gostar ou não, deixem reviews.**

**OBS2: Não deixarei de postar as minhas traduções, inclusive esta. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Loving You Blindly**

**Autora: isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a história é de isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Capítulo 8: O grande acordar**

O terceiro ano da coma de Bella passou rapidamente. Eu estava agora com dezessete anos, e muito perto de se tornar um adulto. Eu me vi gastando mais e mais tempo com ela. Charlie era como um tio para mim agora, e todos os médicos e enfermeiros e até mesmo alguns dos pacientes a longo prazo que me conheciam pelo nome. Por causa da minha Bella, eu tinha finalmente encontrado um lugar aonde eu pertencia.

Mas, com cada folha que escurece e cai da árvore, alguma coisa estava mudando. A estação esfriou e uma pulsação do coração em um hospital, no meio de uma pequena cidade cresce, diariamente, mais constante, até que era quase uma questão de tempo até que alguma coisa grande aconteceu.

**Setembro**

Era o aniversário de Bella novamente e eu cheguei totalmente preparado com o meu presente para ela. Este ano eu decidi dar-lhe duas coisas. Um deles está embrulhado e fácil de atirar em minha pilha crescente de presente. O outro não está ...

Sentei-me na cama e comecei com a tradição de aniversário que eu tinha começado com ela três anos atrás. Eu sempre lhe conto uma história engraçada sobre algo que aconteceu este ano.

"Então, Bella," eu comecei, como sempre. "No ano passado, em agosto, Emmett decidio que íamos acampar. Claro que me arrastaram.

"Estávamos todos ali sentado sob as estrelas, e era tarde da noite. Emmett estava contando uma história de fantasmas, e Alice estava sentada ao lado dele. Jazz disse que tinha alguns negócios para cuidar, e claro que nenhum de nós questionou ele.

"A história de fantasmas envolveu um homem sem pernas." Fiz uma pausa, certo de que eu tinha ouvido a sua mudança de pulsação. Deve ter sido minha imaginação.

"Na verdade, para fazer essa história melhor, eu vou dizer isso a você."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, antes de começar a minha história no mesmo tom assustador que Emmett havia usado.

"Tarde da noite, era aniversário de Alice Cullen. A maioria das pessoas chama ela de Ali. Então Alice estava sozinho em casa, e estava tudo muito escuro e tempestuoso. A energia, derre pente, acabou, mas o telefone celular de Ali começou a tocar. Apanhou-o, embora o número era desconhecido.

"Uma estranha voz respondeu, e disse que estava perto. Muito perto. Alice estava um pouco assustada, e esperou ansiosamente para a energia voltar. Voltou, e ela pegou um filme e começou a vê-lo.

"Não demorou muito para que ela ouviu alguma coisa. Era como se algo ou alguém estava subindo, se arrastando, pela a escada do porão. Ela ouviu uma respiração irregular, e sabia que ela não estava sozinha.

"Alice corria freneticamente para a porta da frente, mas estava trancada. O mesmo aconteceu com cada outra porta e as janelas estavam presas. O telefone estava morto, e a única porta que restava era do porão. Mas Alice sabia que ela não conseguiria chegar lá.

"Ela ouviu o barulho se aproximando, e correu até as escadas para o quarto dela. Mas a energia foi-se de novo. Alice pegou seu telefone celular. Ele estava morto.

"Então, ela ouviu os passos subindo as escadas até o segundo andar. Depois de algum pensamento rápido, Alice lembrou que a entrada do sótão era em seu quarto.

"Ela arrastou sua cadeira para seu armário e subiu em cima do mesmo. Tomou algum tempo, mas ela conseguiu abrir. Mas o barulho, agora, estava no patamar. Ela só tinha um minuto para trepar pela pequena abertura e fechá-la atrás dela.

"Quando ela estava lá em cima, Alice empilhou tudo o que estava no sótão em cima do alçapão. Não deu certo. Ela ouviu a coisa subir na cadeira. Lenta, mas seguramente, todas as coisas se mexeram. O alçapão se abriu, e Alice viu a coisa mais assustadora que viu em toda sua vida.

"Ele parecia um homem velho, muito assustador, mas não possuía as pernas. Ok, Bells, escute bem. Emmett parou naquele momento, e Jasper, sorrateiramente,veio por trás de Alice com uma máscara de um velho. Ele deu um tapinha no ombro dela, e eu juro por Deus que toda a cidade de Forks poderia ouvi-la gritar! "

Eu ri, lembrando o que tinha acontecido depois. Alice tinha agarrado um pedaço de pau e começou a bater em Jasper. Ele tropeçou, e, finalmente, arrancou a máscara. Nós estávamos nos matando de tanto rir, e então Alice começou a _atacar-nos_ com o pau! Isso foi engraçado.

"Espere até ouvir a próxima parte, porém, Bells. Então, o pau de Ali quebrou. O olhar em seu rosto era impagável. Enfim, ela precisava de uma nova arma. Então ela pegou o saco de marshmallows e começou a jogá-los para nós! Deus, foi hilário. "

Eu, finalmente, parei de rir. A sala ficou em silêncio, e um tom solene assumiu. Não era desconfortável, nunca ficava com ela alí.

Eu decidi que eu não precisava esperar mais. Gostaria de dar o meu segundo presente agora.

Tinha sido algo que eu estava esperando para fazer por um longo tempo agora. Debrucei-me com cuidado sobre Bella e coloquei uma mão em seu rosto. Pensando em como era estranho esse posicionamento, sentei na beira da cama e ajustei o ângulo usando o botão na lateral. Eu segurei uma das mãos firmemente no minha, e eu juro por Deus que ela contraiu-se. Mas isso provavelmente foi apenas minha imaginação, mais uma vez.

Eu coloquei minha outra mão em sua bochecha e soltou a mão dela para que eu pudesse correr meus dedos levemente pelos cabelos. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

E então eu me inclinei.

Beijei-a suavemente nos lábios, movendo a boca dela com a minha. Era quase como se ela estivesse me beijando de volta. Mas então, para minha imensa surpresa, os braços foram por conta própria e se enrolaram no meu pescoço. Foi difícil conter meu choque, mas de alguma forma consegui. Ela se inclinou para frente, tecendo os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Nossos lábios se moviam na perfeição, e tenho certeza que nessa hora ouvi a mudança em sua frequência cardíaca.

O beijo foi suave e doce ao mesmo tempo, mas ela ainda conseguiu executar com paixão. Era como se ela tivesse me conhecido por toda sua vida.

Nós finalmente rompeu, tanto de nós ofegante. Ela caiu de costas contra o travesseiro, o rosto revelando nada mais do que choque. Sua olhos pestanejaram antes de abrir. E fechou eles rapidamente.

Mais uma vez.

E mais uma vez.

Bella gemeu. Ela não pode ver nada, claro. Ela é cega. Eu coloquei minha mão na frente dos seus olhos. "Shh", eu sussurrei. Ela deve estar tão confusa. Inclinei-me perto de seu ouvido.

"Feliz aniversário", eu sussurrei com a voz rouca. Eu me ajeitei depois de beijar a testa suavemente. "E, pelo caminho. Meu nome é Edward Cullen."

**Olá,pessoal!**

**Que jeito de se acordar de um coma.**

**Gente muito obrigado pelas reviews, elas me dão força para traduzir, principalmente, agora que meu irmão descobriu que eu faço isso. Quem leu meu perfil sabe do que eu fala.**

**Por favor deixem bastante reviews, para eu poder colocar o próximo capítulo ainda esse ano.**

**Beijos,**

**palomaMB**

**OBS1: Pessoal, eu vou criar uma fic, mas os personagens vão participar de uma banda. Mas eu não estou tendo imaginação para o nome da banda. Quem criar o nome perfeito, vai participar da família Cullen. Os nomes por favor não deixem na review, mandem para mim.**

**OBS2: Preciso de ajuda! Futuramente eu vou viajar por vinte dias, e eu não sei se terminaria as histórias até lá. Qual são os métodos para ter internet em um nootbook. Quem souber ,mandem para mim, não deixem nas reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Loving you blindly**

**Autora:Autora: isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a história é de isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Capítulo 9: Preto**

**BPOV**

_Dia 4 de setembro de 2006_

Sentei no banco da frente do carro, ao lado do meu pai, Charlie. Eu estava mandando mensagens para minha melhor amiga em Forks, Alice, quando a chuva batia no teto da viatura de polícia do Charlie.

Ali e eu estávamos tendo atualmente uma conversa sobre os novos garotos da cidade, os Cullen. Aparentemente, eles eram muito lindos. O primo da Ali, Emmett, parecia ter uma coisa para a menina mais velha chamada Rosalie.

Então Alice me enviou uma mensagem com uma foto do menino mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Ele estava encostado numa das paredes de tijolo vermelho da escola e estava com uma perna descansando contra a parede. O menino tinha um cabelo bronze despenteado e tinha incríveis olhos lindos verdes. Eles eram como esmeraldas. E só havia uma frase possível para descrevê-lo.

Edward Cullen.

Ele era a imagem da beleza. Eu disse a Alice que pesei que ele era quente. Então eu virei minha atenção de volta para a estrada. Charlie estava tentando manobrar cuidadosamente as curvas das estradas sinuosas que levavam até Forks, Washington. Não havia quase nenhuma visibilidade por causa da chuva que caía incessante.

Mas então houve um ruído de derrapagem e, finalmente, um acidente quando o carro quebrou em cima da barreira do forro do lado da estrada. Embora não parou por aí.

O carro de polícia tombou, cacos de vidro e metal retorcidos me bateram em todos os lugares. Tentei cobrir meu rosto, mas foi inútil. Eu não conseguia ver nada. Eu não sabia que eu ainda tinha meu celular na minha mão.

Primeiro veio o som do meu pai, freneticamente discando seu telefone e falando com um operador do 911. Eu ouvi o choro estridente das sirenes bem distantes, como minhas pálpebras ficaram mais e mais pesadas.

A dor estava em toda parte, mas mesmo isso não foi suficiente para salvar-me do negro que cobriu meu corpo.

Eu estava vagamente ciente da passagem de tempo. Parecia como a eternidade. Mas uma coisa me prendeu completamente. Era uma voz.

Ao longo de todo o meu tempo de dormência e nada, havia algo. Era o som de mel e veludo e perfeitamente acalmante. A voz falava comigo e me contava histórias que me fariam soltar lágrimas com os riso se eu estivesse consciente.

Mas a voz também me disse os horrores de seu passado. Eu não culpá-lo por tudo o que ele fez. Eu provavelmente estava morta, de qualquer maneira. Às vezes eu ouvi a voz responder às perguntas de outras pessoas, mas eu nunca realmente ouvi-los. Ele era a única coisa lá.

Eu sabia que algo estava realmente errado comigo. Eu não tinha controle, e eu estava apenas ... flutuando. Era como se fossem essas coisas estereotipadas que fazem no corpo em experiências que você sempre vê na TV, só que eu não podia ver. Tudo era negro. Foi estranho, mas foi o que aconteceu.

Mas um dia, eu estava ouvindo com muita atenção a essa voz aveludada nos meus sonhos quando soou quase como se ficasse mais clara_._ E mais alta. Eu não poderia imaginar que a voz fica-se mais bonita, mas surpreendentemente fez. Foi inacreditável. Mas eu não tinha ideia de quem pertencia aquela voz. Era o mistério que eu tentava descobrir quando a voz estava ausente. Eu sempre pensava nestas horas, como está noite. O mistério da identidade deste homem era quase tudo o que eu pensava. Isso significava que ainda havia uma chance que eu poderia estar viva.

Mas também levou essa esperança embora ao mesmo tempo. Porque essa voz era tão linda, só poderia pertencer a um anjo. E se houvesse um anjo, eu tinha que estar morta. Mas eu estava feliz por isso. Eu estava, pelo menos, no céu.

Se ele era um ser humano, eu tentei imaginar um cara que combinaria com a linda voz. Apenas uma imagem me veio à mente, e fiquei surpreso de que ainda estava perfeitamente gravada no recesso do meu cérebro.

Edward Cullen.

Apenas um rosto como esse poderia combinar com uma voz tão angelical. Foi a combinação perfeita na minha cabeça.

Então eu continuei a ouvir a voz. Ouvia com a minha quantidade infinita de tempo, pois ficava mais forte e mais profunda, mais viril. Mas o veludo nunca se desvaneceu. Se alguma coisa, ficou mais suave. Ouvi-lo dizer que pegou um resfriado, ouvi-lo cantar, e ouvi-lo retornar com o perfeito tom de veludo.

E ouvi-lo descrever o dia na escola, dever de casa, aulas de matemática infinitas e um pervertido, cujo o nome era assustadoramente familiar. E eu sabia que ele tinha de saber muito sobre mim, especialmente, por causa dos nomes que ele mencionou. Eram todas pessoas que eu conhecia. Especialmente Emmett, Jazz, Alice, e Charlie. Ele falou sobre a minha mãe uma ou duas vezes também.

No dia em que sua voz ficou mais forte, a neblina estava lenta, mas constante elevação. Foi inexplicável. Os sentimentos foram ficando mais nítidas.

Eu senti algo quente na minha mão, e ela contraiu-se enquanto ouvia uma história engraçada sobre um acampamento com Alice, Emmett, Jazz, e algumas pessoas que se chamavam Carlisle, Esme e Rosalie. Tratava-se de histórias de fantasmas, máscaras, paus e marshmallows. Se eu fosse consciente, eu teria rido. Eu sei que minha mão se contraiu.

Isso mudou tudo. Pela primeira vez em uma quantidade ilimitada de tempo, _eu poderia mover-se!_ Eu estava focando toda a minha força de vontade em mover-se novamente, quando de repente senti a minha mudança de posição. Então eu senti o calor.

Algo pressionado meus lábios, e eu sabia que alguém estava me beijando. Isso não me assustou. Eu tentei manter. Eu me sentia tão bem. O calor foi um alívio para o ar frio em torno de mim.

Sem pensar, eu me inclinei para a frente. Mais uma vez, fiquei espantada que eu estava realmente me movendo. Mas isso não importa agora. Depois desse longo tempo, isso foi muito melhor.

Coloquei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e puxou-o para mais perto. Eu atei meus dedos em seus cabelos macios e mudei meus lábios em perfeita harmonia com o dele. Foi simplesmente incrível. Palavras não descrevi como eu me sentia.

Quando finalmente nos separamos, eu caí para trás, arfando, em meu travesseiro. Todo o meu corpo estava quente e livre. Eu estava feliz. Então eu tentei abrir os olhos.

Tudo o que eu vi era preto com algumas formas de brumas cinzentas. Fechei-los e abri-los novamente. Eu sei que eu estava choramingou, mas isso não importa. Eu mantive a piscar, mas a visão nunca mudou.

A coisa quente agora estava sobre meus olhos, bloqueando a luz e eles ficaram fechadas.

"Shh", sussurrou o veludo. Eu, imediatamente, me acalmei ouvindo o tom de sua voz. Se ele está aqui, tudo deve estar bem.

Ele se inclinou mais perto, e eu senti o hálito quente contra a minha orelha. Havia um cheiro agradável, como mel e sol.

"Feliz Aniversário", ele disse baixinho no meu ouvido antes de beijar minha testa. Era meu aniversário? Quantos anos eu tinha? Eu estava inconsciente por duas semanas ou anos?

Senti que ele se endireitat, mas eu queria estender a mão e puxá-lo para mais perto. Havia uma estranha sensação de frio na sua ausência, mas onde ele me tocou parecia que eu estava queimado (no bom sentido, claro).

"Pelo caminho", disse ele, quase como uma reflexão tardia. "Meu nome é Edward Cullen."

Eu sorri. _Claro,_ eu pensei comigo mesma.

**Olá,pessoal!**

**Eu resolvi deixar este capítulo para todos os meus leitores começarem bem o ano de 2011!**

**Este capítulo é, provavelmente, o único com o ponto de vista da Bella. Espero que tenham gostado. Agora eu merço um monte de reviews.**

**Beijos,**

**palomaMB**

**OBS1: Preciso de ajuda com o nome da banda que vai para a fic "should've said no", eu não quero dar um nome idiota. Essa pessoa terá o direito de participar da família Cullen e namorar qualquer personagem da fic, mas não poderá ser Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice.**

**OBS2: Não deixem de ler as outras histórias. As de minha autoria qualquer opinião, dicas, o quer quer que aconteça.**

**Traduções: "****Ce jour de 1917 où ma vie a basculé"** **, "To remember" e "Pessoas mudam".**

**Minhas histórias: "Amizade, amor e luxúria" e Should've said no"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Loving you blindly**

**Autora:Autora: isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a história é de isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Capítulo 10: Óculos de sol e cicatrizes**

"Espere," Bella disse. "Explique para mim isso de novo?"

Eu ri. Esta foi a terceira tentativa de explicar isso para ela. Estávamos sentados aqui por volta de 15 minutos, e a sala estava completamente cheia. Aqui está a lista de pessoas:

(Em ordem de aparição)

Eu (Edward Cullen)

Carlisle

Enfermeiro Black

Charlie

Alice

Emmett

Jasper

Rosalie

Esme

Jessica Stanley

Angela Weber

Eric Yorkie

Lauren Mallory

Tanya (minha prima)

E a equipe de reportagem estaria aqui às cinco horas.

Carlisle me deu um olhar suplicante, e eu me virei para Bella. Eu estava sentado ao lado dela e ainda segurando a sua mão. Ela tinha um par de óculos escuros e uma pilha de presentes que estava fechados em seu colo. A maioria veio de mim, mas não todos.

Inclinei-me para perto dela. "Bells? Eu vou dizer isto com calma. Você já sabe que você sofreu um acidente de carro. Você me disse que se lembrava. Você estava em coma por três anos e nove dias. E você está cega, porque uma parte do seu olho ficou danificado. "

Por fim, ela concordou. Nós todos suspiramos de alívio. Então Bella sorriu.

" Edward", disse ela. "Posso ver o seu celular?" Eu tirei do meu bolso, mas não dei para ela.

"Bella", eu disse suspeitosamente. "Você sabe que não pode ver os números, né?"

"Sim!" ela falou, alegremente. "Eu as tenho memorizados!"

Eu suspirei. Claro que sim. Eu vi como ela discou o número com facilidade e levantou o telefone ao ouvido dela.

"Alô?" uma voz que reconheci imediatamente como Renee atendeu o telefone. "Edward, por que você está me ligando?"

Baixei a cabeça e me bati com a palma da minha mão. Bella franziu as sobrancelhas sobre o seu óculos de sol.

"Mãe? Sou eu".

Juro por Deus que os gritos na outra linha era tão alto, que o hospital inteiro ouviu. Todos na sala cobriam suas orelhas imediatamente e Bella largou o celular no chão com um baque.

Phil chegou na outra linha para falar com sua esposa. Ouvimos a coisa toda. Era bastante cômico.

"Renee, Deus!" Ele gritou. "Que diabos?"

"BELLA!"

Você poderia, evidentemente, ouvir o pânico na voz de Phil. "O quê? Bella? Ela é ... Deus! Eu vou comprar bilhetes de avião agora! Está tudo bem, tudo vai ficar bem!"

Nós ouvimos uma criança chorando no fundo. Eu peguei o telefone e devolvi para Bella.

"Mãe! Phil! Deus, eu estou acordada! E eu estou provavelmente surda agora!" ela quase gritou. A outra linha ficou em silêncio.

Então Renee voltou. "Bella?" ela disse calmamente.

"Mãe, sim, sou eu." As lágrimas vieram aos olhos, e ambos começaram a chorar ao mesmo tempo.

"Querida", Renee disse. "Coloque o telefone no viva-voz. Onde está Edward?"

Bella revirou os olhos. "Ele está bem aqui."

Eu sorri e me sentei ao lado dela no colchão como eu já fiz muitas vezes antes.

"Olá, tia Renee", eu disse alegremente. Eu conheci Renee muito bem quando ela veio pela última vez.

"Oi, querido. Que diabos está acontecendo aí?"

Eu ri. "Bells está acordada! Desde às 9:00 desta manhã, pelo menos."

"E você só está me chamando _agora?"_ Bella deu uma risadinha.

"Mãe, desculpa."

Nós conversamos com Renee por mais duas horas, enquanto os outros faziam outras coisas. Lauren e Jéssica ficaram em um canto da sala, sussurrando. Eu não tinha ideia do que se tratava, e, com certeza, eu não queria saber.

Depois que desligamos, eu falei com Bella sobre o que tinha acontecido durante todo o seu coma prolongado. Ela ouviu atentamente, fazendo perguntas sobre as pessoas. Eu não falei sobre o Mike Newton, não querendo magoá-la.

Às 5:00, houve uma batida oca na porta. Carlisle abriu, e a equipe de reportagem entrou com todos os seus equipamentos.

"Olá", a âncora disse, colocando a mão em frente de Bella. Eu peguei a mão de Bella e colocou-o no da âncora para que ela pudesse apertar. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas por não perceber a mão.

A âncora era magra, loira, uma mulher bonita, mas não como Rosalie. Ela usava um terno simples. Seu nome era Amber Larson.

Amber contou-nos o que íamos fazer e como fazê-lo. Ela iria dizer a 'história comovente' de como eu estava sentado com Bella todos os dias e eles iriam entrevistar nós dois. Eu não queria que Bella ficasse sobrecarregada, então eu insisti que eu ficasse com ela o tempo todo.

Durante a minha entrevista, que levou todo o meu auto-controle para não deixar escapar 'Eu amo a Bella!' para toda a região de Seattle.

Bella usava seus óculos escuros para esconder o pior das cicatrizes em volta dos olhos. Ela puxou o cobertor para cobrir parte dos braços também. Eu sabia que ela estava desconfortável com as cicatrizes, mas ela não precisa estar. Ela ainda estava linda.

Enquanto nós filmamos tudo, Alice correu para casa iá pegar algo para Bella vestir. Ela ficaria no hospital por, pelo menos, um mês ou dois e nós queríamos que ela ficasse confortável em suas roupas.

Depois que eles terminaram de falar com a gente, eles saíram para aborrecer Carlisle. Eu suspirei e relaxei na cadeira. Bella se virou para o barulho.

"Você sabe," eu disse suavemente, porque algumas pessoas da notícia ainda estavam aqui. "temos que arranjar um instrutor para cegos ou algo assim."

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu suponho que você está certo. Tenho que aguçar meus outros sentidos e aprender a ler Braille."

Eu pensei por um segundo. " Talvez eu pudesse aprender Braille com você?" Eu questionei, hesitante.

"Claro. Pode ser divertido." Bella fez uma pausa, um leve sorriso nasceu em seus lábios. "Então, quando eu voltar para a escola, nós podemos passar notas em Braille."

Nós dois rimos, e eu estava cheio de esperança. A declaração de Bella confirmou isso para mim. Ela iria ficar melhor. Se ela pudesse mostrar os olhos um pouco e ser mais confiante ...

"Bella", eu disse. "Você sabe que não tem que usar os óculos de sol. Eu não me importo como você olha."

Bella virou o rosto para longe de mim. "Você pode não se importar, mas eu me importo. Odeio as cicatrizes. Eles me fazem diferente. Faz eu ficar..." ela fez uma careta. "Feia".

"Oh, Bella," eu acariciava levemente sua bochecha. "Eu não acho que você é feia. Você nunca vai poder ser feia para mim. Estou acostumado com as cicatrizes. Eles são perfeitamente normal para mim. Lembre-se, passei três anos a olhar para seu rosto."

Ela não tirou os óculos ainda. O que será que ela estava escondendo de mim?

Tirei os óculos ridículos e vi as lágrimas de cristal cintilante cair de seus olhos cegos. Limpei elas com o meu polegar.

"Bells," eu sussurrei, puxando-a em meu peito levemente. "Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe. Você pode chorar o quanto quiser." Minha Bella começou a soluçar no meu ombro, e eu a ninava e confortá-la da melhor forma que pude.

Naquela noite, nós conversamos sobre o que fariamos sobre as cicatrizes. Ela iria manter os óculos de sol e usá-los em público, mas prometeu não na minha frente.

Eu não podia dizer a ela, mas eu pensei que ela era a garota mais linda que existi. Com cicatrizes ou não. Eu só queria que ela pudesse ver isso.

**Olá, pessoal!**

**Eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Deixem muitas reviews. As reviews são o meu combustível para eu atualizar mais rápido.**

**Beijos,**

**palomaMB**

**Obs.: ****Preciso de ajuda com o nome da banda que vai para a fic "should've said no", eu não quero dar um nome idiota. Essa pessoa terá o direito de participar da família Cullen e namorar qualquer personagem da fic, mas não poderá ser Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice.** **Quem estará na banda são Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Bella, Rosalie, Alice e Tânia.**

**Não deixem de ler as outras histórias. As de minha autoria qualquer opinião, dicas, o quer quer que aconteça.**

**Traduções: "Ce jour de 1917 où ma vie a basculé"** **, "To remember" e "Pessoas mudam".**

**Minhas histórias: "Amizade, amor e luxúria" e Should've said no".**


	11. Chapter 11

**Loving You Blindly**

**Autora: isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a história é da isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Capítulo 11: Braile**

"URGH!" ela gritou. Bells jogou suas mãos para cima de desgosto.

"O quê?" Eu disse pacientemente. Eu sabia que ela estava frustrada, especialmente por ter de aprender tudo de novo. Mas eu estava aprendendo com ela.

"Eu estou doente e cansada de ficar sentada aqui dia e noite!" Eu tive que concordar com ela. Isso era chato. Ela não saiu da cama ao menos que Alice ou Rose ou uma das enfermeiras levassem ela ao banheiro.

Durante os últimos três dias desde que Bella tinha acordado, ela tinha feito testes em cada função do corpo e estava passando o resto do tempo com a Sra. Giles, sua professora de Braille. Eu tinha decidido a aprender com ela, e eu tive que concordar que os pequenos pontos levantados na página não eram muito interessantes. Estávamos sentados aqui por cinco horas sentindo esses símbolos erguidos na página e tentando decifrar cada frase. Jacob sentou-se em seus pés, fazendo eu espirrar de vez em quando e ela rir de mim. Estávamos tendo muitas aulas, porque queríamos colocá-la de volta à escola após as férias de Natal.

"Então, foda-se a lição", eu disse. Ela olhou para mim, as sobrancelhas erguidas acima de seu óculos de sol. "Fica aí um segundo."

"Certo, Edward, como eu estou indo a algum lugar", ela murmurou. Eu sabia que ela estava impaciente conosco, ainda não tínhamos deixado ela andar com Jacob. Preferimos não deixa-la andar em nenhum outro lugar, até que tivessemos certeza de que ela era fisicamente saudável.

Eu andei até sua cama de hospital e sorriu para ela. Ela não podia vê-lo, mas eu fiz isso o tempo todo.

Havia alguns problemas de comunicação entre nós. Em primeiro lugar, nós não falamos sobre o beijo ainda. Eu tinha a sensação de que em breve seria preciso, mas talvez ela não estava completamente pronta para isso ainda. Em segundo lugar, eu não tinha dito a ela que eu a amava. Mas eu não sei como ela reagiria a isso.

Eu peguei um presente de aniversário da cabeceira. Foi o primeiro que eu tinha comprado para ela.

Eu coloquei nas mãos de Bella. Sua testa franziu por cima dos grandes óculos de aviador, enquanto tentava sentir o que era. Então, ela ouviu o crack do papel, e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

"Um presente?" Mas, então, seu rosto ficou preocupada. "Oh, Edward, você não tem que me dar um presente. Você sabe disso."

Eu sorri. Era exatamente como eu pensei que ela reagiria.

"Não exatamente, porque eu não a conhecia_."_

Seu sorriso se alargou enquanto ela rasgava o papel para revelar a pequena caixa. Seus olhos tornaram-se grandes por trás dos óculos quando sentiu a textura de veludo da caixa de jóias.

"De jeito nenhum", ela sussurrou, quase silenciosamente, em voz baixa. Eu coloquei minha mão em seu ombro enquanto ela lentamente abria a caixa e pegava o colar delicado.

Era uma corrente fina de prata com asas de um anjo pequeno nele. Eu pensei que iso era bem adequada, considerando o quão perto a minha Bella tinha vindo a tornar-se um anjo. O pensamento me fez fechar os olhos, que de repente estavam cheios de lágrimas, para recuperar minha compostura. Porque sem Bella, eu não sei como eu poderia viver. Ela é a única que sabe tudo sobre mim. Tudo sobre o incêndio. E eu não sei se ela se lembra. Ela não me disse ainda. Mas vamos cruzar essa ponte quando chegarmos lá.

Eu abro meus olhos para vê-la tocar o colar com cuidado, tentando adivinhar a forma. Quando ela finalmente decifrou, ela inclinou a cabeça para mim.

"É lindo, Edward. Posso não ser capaz de vê-lo, mas posso dizer que é."

Eu sorri para a sua resposta e peguei sua mão suavemente. Seus lábios formaram um sorriso que espelhavam o meu.

Sem aviso, ela se inclinou para frente e jogou os braços em volta de mim. Eu congelei antes de lentamente passei os braços ao redor dela. Meu queixo descansou em seu ombro levemente, e eu sinto seu hálito quente em meu ouvido. Eu fiquei subitamente com vontade de beijá-la novamente.

Mudei o ângulo de seu rosto para que meu rosto ficasse de frente para o dela. Meus lábios se encontraram com os dela. Mas- urgh. Tirei os óculos incômodos que estavam no meu caminho.

As mãos dela subiram e ficou em meu cabelo, deixando cair a pequena caixa aberta na cama. Eu levei o lábio inferior dela entre os meus quando ela aprofundou o beijo.

Suas mãos puxaram meu cabelo, e nossas línguas se entrelaçaram em uma dança sensual pelo o domínio.

Quando nos afastamos, nós dois estávamos com falta de ar. Suas mãos ainda estavam no meu cabelo, e eu acariciei seu rosto carinhosamente. Então eu peguei o colar esquecido e coloquei em seu pescoço. Ficou lindo em sua pele pálida.

Ela sorriu antes de seu rosto retorceu de vergonha. Ela se apressou em colocar as mãos ao rosto para esconder os olhos marcados. Percebi o que estava errado, eu peguei os óculos de sol de Bella e coloquei nela.

"Obrigado", ela murmurou, seu rosto transformou-se em uma bela cor escarlate. "Por tudo."

Bella jogou os braços dela, mais uma vez no meu pescoço e eu segurei-a em meu peito. Se eu pudesse ficar aqui para sempre.

"Agora," eu disse, triste por estar quebrando o momento. "Se quisermos ter você de volta na escola, podemos muito bem voltar para o Braille."

Ela gemeu, mas voltou a estudar obedientemente.

Até às 10:00 h, fomos capazes de identificar com sucesso A, a, B, b, C, e c. Bella ficou bastante animada por este fato pequeno, e estava tendo um tempo duro por seu estado letárgico. Mas, eventualmente, sua exaustão levou a melhor sobre ela.

Finalmente, estabeleceu-se no meu ombro. Eu comecei a cantarolar uma canção de ninar, que tinha justamente o nome de Bella's lullaby , quando ela ouviu, ela caiu num sono leve. Eu segurei seu corpo frágil, marcado contra o meu e continuei cantarolando. Enquanto eu cantarolava, pensei.

Eu sabia que nós dois tinhamos alguma coisa, mas nenhum de nós sabia onde estava o nosso relacionamento. Eu era incrivelmente apaixonado por ela. Mas eu não tinha ideia do que exatamente ela sentia por mim.

"Ah, Jacob," eu disse, olhando para o cachorro deitado ao pé da cama. Podemos não nos dar muito bem, mas eu ainda podia falar com ele algumas vezes. Ele olhou para mim com seu escuro, quase preto, olhos, mal levantando a cabeça. "Você tem uma vida boa e sem complicações."

Ele gemia de leve, como se estivesse concordando. Eu ri. Que pena a vida como um ser humano não era tão simples como a vida de um sarneto, mal cheiroso, cão.

**Olá, pessoal. Desculpem a demora. A partir de hoje eu vou responder e agradecer as reviews. Mas antes umas pequenas palavras.**

**Esse ano eu vou cursar o último ano do ensino médio e ainda eu vou fazer uma cirurgia no joelho, então eu demorarei para postar, não abandonarei as fic não se preocupem.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu posto.**

**Beijos,**

**palomaMB**

**RESPOSTAS E AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Raffa: Fico feliz que você esteja adorando a história. É verdade, ele tem essa devoção pela Bella que o faz tão fofo. Obrigado pela review.**

**Lara Cullen- sz: Eu também acho ele muito fofo, se viu a pilha de presente dele para ela. É impossível acreditar mais ficará ainda mais fofo, você vai ver. Obrigado pela review.**

**Laura David: É verdade os capítulos são bem curtinhos, futuramente eles vão aumentar. Obrigado pela review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Loving You Blindly**

**Autora: isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a autora é isabellacarsonroxmysox**

Capítulo 12: De novo no meu pé EPOV

Eu ajudei Bella a se levantar da cama. Alice, Rose, Emm, Jazz, Carlisle e Dr. Warner estavam todos em pé no quarto. Dr. Warner era o terapista da Bella, uma ajuda para ela voltar a andar de novo.

Jacob estava sentado no chão obedientemente, esperando por comandos. Todos nós sabíamos que isso seria um longo processo, que não poderíamos esperar mais.

Ela está de pé agora, mas se apoiava fortemente no meu lado. Dr. Warner entregou a trela do cão a ela( eu espirrei, eles riram) e ele começou a instruir em como manejar com Jake.

_Quatro semanas depois_

"Então, Bells," Eu disse felizmente. Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Alice, Bella, e eu estamos no shopping em Port Angeles para comprar presentes de natal. Eu estava ajudando ela a escolher um presente para Alice atualmente. Ela podia andar muito bem com o Jake, mas eu continuo com meus braços ao redor dela na maior parte do tempo.

Ela ergueu o rosto para mim."Qual dos dois você mais gostou?" Eu levantei dois colares, e ela tocou eles, ela franziu a testa debaixo dos óculos de sol que ela insisti em usar.

"Eu gosto do colar que tem a pedra." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso. Eu peguei a caixa do colar que ela indicou antes de colocar o outro no lugar e escoltei ela até o caixa para pagar.

Ela entregou o cartão, e a ajudei na maquina onde você coloca as suas informações. Bella tocou cada botão com cuidado antes de apertar aqueles que ela precisava. Eu quase ri alto quando eu lembrei dos três dias que passamos descobrindo como pagar as coisas.

Logo que saímos da loja, eu puxei meu celular para fora do meu bolso.

"Oi, Edward," Rose respondeu."Onde você gostaria de nos encontrar?"

Eu ri."Isso é o que eu ia perguntar." De repente, eu ouço uma rápida luta do outro lado da linha antes "Só me de o telefone já."

Eu não fiquei surpreso quando Alice entrou na linha e começou a jorrar sobre um lugar italiano que ela gostaria de visitar na main street. Eu revirei os olhos, mas eu segui suas instruções.

Nós chegamos facilmente no restaurante, e eu abri a porta para Bella.

"Me desculpe, madame," O anfitrião disse com um olhar aborrecido."Proibido animais."

Eu franzi a testa."Ele é um cão guia."

Com se você para provar o meu ponto, Bella tropeçou no carpete. Eu peguei ela com a minha mão livre, enquanto seu rosto se tornou de um vermelho brilhante igual a de um tomate.

"Desculpe." Ela murmurou. Eu sorri e beijei sua testa castamente.

"Edward." Alice chamou de uma cabine. Eu olhei para ver ela acenando freneticamente para mim. Como se eu já não tivesse a visto.

Eu coloquei meu braço ao redor da cintura de Bella e a escoltei para a mesa onde o resto da minha família estavam sentados confortavelmente.

Eu li para Bella o menu e conversei confortável com a minha família. Bella era como uma outra irmã para eles; Ela se encaixa perfeitamente. É como se ela foce a ultima peça no complicado quebra-cabeças Cullen.

Nós comemos num silencio confortável, de vez em quando interrompido por pequenas conversas. Depois que nós acabamos, voltamos para o shopping com o nosso "parceiro" para o resto do dia. A minha só aconteceu de ser Bella.

"Hey, Bella,"Eu disse cuidadosamente. Ela virou seu rosto para minha voz."Você sabe, você poderia voltar para a escola depois da férias de natal."

Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. "Sim, isso que eu estava planejando fazer." Agora é minha vez de sorrir."Você acha que nós podemos mudar meu horário para que pudéssemos ter todas as aulas juntos?"

Eu encolhi os ombros."Mas se você voltar mesmo, isso significa que você terá que aprender algumas coisas. Depois de tudo, você perdeu os últimos três anos."

Ela corou e se afastou."Er...na verdade, eu lembro um pouco de quando eu estava inconsciente. Acredite em mim, eu sei muita coisa de matemática desses últimos anos."

Eu congelei. Ela quase tropeçou na minha ausência de movimento.

"Espere," Eu disse."Você se lembra de _tudo _do que eu disse?"Eu estava tremendo esperando a resposta. Ela deve pensar que eu sou um monstro. Eu assassinei meus pais.

"Sim," Ela respondeu calmamente."Eu lembro de tudo."

Eu abaixo minha cabeça de vergonha. Droga. Eu já arruinei minhas chances com ela. Só se ela pudesse ver através do monstro.

De repente, suas mãos estão segurando cada lado do meu rosto. Eu sinto a aspereza da coleira de Jake contra a minha bochecha.

"Edward Cullen," Ela sussurrou."Por causa de tudo que você me contou, eu me achei mais atraída por você. Eu sei o que você sente por mim. Você me disse que me ama. Eu sei o que você sente por você. Eu sei o que você fez. E eu sei o que você acha que fez. Mas por causa disso, eu não consigo te associar como um monstro. Não. Eu só consigo te imaginar como um anjo. Um anjo que me puxou de um escuro abismo em que me encontrava."

Eu estava em choque por causa de suas palavras. Ela sabia que eu a amava. Eu a puxei para mim e a beijei ferozmente, nem ligando se a gente estava nu meio de uma rua lotada em Port Angeles.

Eu senti seus lábios se moldarem com os meus, e eu soube que ela estava sorrindo. Eu precisava dizer as palavras em quanto ela está consciente, eu a afastei.

"Eu te amo," Eu sussurrei. Seu sorriso podia cegar. Eu não esperava que ela retornar-se as minhas palavras. Eu não me importava. Porque talvez ela iria eventualmente.

"Eu também te amo," Ela disse logo depois. Eu não escondi que fiquei surpreso. Eu senti minha boca virando no sorriso torto que Rose sempre ri sobre. Eu puxei ela para o meu peito para eu poder abraça-la.

No meu pé, Jake choramingou porque a gente não estava dando atenção a ele. Nós dois rimos. Então eu espirrei, o que fez ela rir ainda mais.

Nessa noite, eu sentei no seu quarto e continuei minha longa história através da música ao longo desses três anos enquanto fazíamos alguns exercícios de matemática. Nós vinhamos discutindo sobre música desde que ela acordou. Nós dois somos pianistas, e ela sempre me diz o quanto ela gostaria de tocar de novo.

Eu prometi que de algum modo isso iria acontecer.

**Gente, mil desculpas por demorar tanto. 2011 foi um ano difícil para mim. Por quatro meses em andei só de muleta, durante seis meses eu tive que ir para fisioterapia todo dia e ano de vestibular para mim.**

**Vamos falar da fic, vocês gostaram? Eu amo esse Edward. Esse jeito cuidadoso.**

**Eu espero que vocês deixem reviews, sempre me anima.**

**Beijos,**

**palomaMB**

**OBS: As únicas fic que eu vou trazudir é essa e PESSOAS MUDAM, as outras fic os autores tiraram.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Loving You Blindly**

**Autora: isabellacarsonroxmysox**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a autora é isabellacarsonroxmysox**

Capítulo 13: Boliche de peru

"Deus, Emmett, ás vezes você é tão estúpido." Eu disse."Como agora."

Emmett veio com uma ideia que ele pensou que era brilhante. Todo mundo estava rindo e revirando os olhos.

E qual foi a ideia? Usar os perus que Esme estava cozinhando para amanhã, o dia de ação de graças, e jogar boliche com eles. Idiota, não é?

Mas a face de Bella estava retorcida numa expressão pensativa. "Eu não sei. Isso até poderia ser divertido." O resto de nós começamos a encarar ela. Bella nunca é a primeira pessoa a concordar com as 'brilhantes' ideias do Emmett.

Duas horas depois, eles, finalmente, convenceram a gente para fazer isso. Depois do gritos de vitória do Emmett, ele foi correndo para a cozinha. Ele apareceu um minuto depois com dois perus congelados.

Depois que ele, cuidadosamente, colocou os perus deitados no chão, ele saiu da sala e voltou com pinos de boliche.

Espere.

Pinos de boliche? Por que a gente tem em casa pinos de boliche? Pelo amor de Deus.

Bella parecia estar se perguntando a mesma coisa. Ela ficou com um olhar confuso no rosto quando ela ouviu o Emmett arrumar os pinos.

"Emm?" Ela disse curiosamente. Ele se virou para olhar para ela."Por que você tem pinos de boliche?"

"Bem, minha Bella,"Ele começou, se levantou e colocou suas mão juntas, como se fosse para tirar uma poeira. Como se numa sugestão, eu espirrei. "Um dia, eu estava super entediado, era um dia quando todos estavam fazendo alguma coisa. Você sabe- Esma estava num armazém comprando tinta para a casa, Alice e Rose estavam fazendo compras, Carlisle estava trabalhando, e Edward estava no hospital com você.

"Não tinha nada para fazer. Depois de três horas, eu fiquei cansado de jogar boliche no Wii, e decidi que queria a coisa real. Mas eu não queria ir até a área do boliche e pagar para jogar. Eu pensei, _Não seria legar ter minha própria área de boliche?_ Então eu decidi fazer uma.

"Eu corri para o WalMart e rápido descobri que eles não tinham os pinos, e também que nenhuma outra loja que eu tentei tinha. Eu não tive outra escolha e fui para a área de boliche.

"Eu fui para lá e tive uma ótima ideia. Eu perguntei para o cara no balcão,'Eu posso compra pinos de boliche'. Ele tinha um olhar estranho no rosto, como se eu fosse louco, mas a gente começou a falar dos preços. Quando um foi definido, nós fechamos o acordo, eu paguei, e consegui os pinos. Eu fui para casa alegre." Ele mostrou um incrível sorriso travesso.

Eu revirei os olhos, nem um pouco impressionado com a história. "Emmett, que jeito de desperdiçar dinheiro. Você não poderia só jogar boliche enquanto você estava lá? A gente nem sabia que tinha mos pinos até agora."

"Eu não contei para vocês?"

"Não." Alice resmungou.

"Droga, bem," Emmett exclamou."Isso foi um desperdício de 50 dólares."

A não ser eu, eu ouvi a Bella bater em seu própria testa. "Você realmente gastou 50 dólares nisso? Qual é o seu problema?"

"Você sabe como eu era dois anos atrás."

Aparentemente, Emmett não percebeu seu grande deslize. Porquê não, ela _não_ sabia como ele era dois anos atrás. Ela ainda estava em coma.

O rosto da Bella desmoronou e o de Emmett ficou vermelho quando ele percebeu o que disse.

"Bella," ele disse suavemente, pegando uma de suas mãos."Eu esqueci."

Ela acenou com a cabeça, facilmente perdoando ele."Está tudo bem, Emm. Agora vamos voltar ao seu 'brilhante' jogo que você planejou."

O quarto ficou com uma atmosfera estranha depois disso, mas nós rapidamente posicionamos os pinos para podermos ver o que Emmett tinha planejado para esse jogo extravagante.

"Ok, eu vou primeiro para mostrar como se faz. Então a Bells, porque ela aceitou a ideia tão facilmente. Depois vai ser o Eddie-"

"Edward."Eu corrigi.

"Tá bom. Edward, porque todos nós sabemos que ele tem que ajudar a Bella,"Ele disse revirando os olhos."Depois é o Jazz, seguido pela Alice."Todos nós aceitamos a ordem, embora Alice amuou um pouco com a ideia de ir por último.

Emmett foi para o seu lugar no começo da 'fila', no qual era no corredor da entrada para a casa que Esme insisti em polir três vezes por semana. Ele colocou seu braço para trás e deixou o peru ir.

Infelizmente para ele, não tínhamos nenhuma proteção nesse jogo. O peru saiu da pista e colidiu com uma mesa, que iria derrubar um abajur. Percebi qual era o abajur, eu mergulhei e peguei a tempo.

"Você tem certeza que isso é uma boa ideia?" Jasper perguntou cautelosamente.

"Claro." Emmett disse despreocupadamente."Enquanto Edward estiver aqui para pegar tudo."

Nós todos suspiramos de aborrecimento pelo meu irmão e eu fiquei atrás da Bella. Ela inclinou-se para mim e deixou eu guiar seu braço para trás antes de liberar o peru.

Eu vi ele partir corredor a baixo num perfeito ângulo e bater nos pinos no ponto exato. Meus irmãos e eu gritamos quando vimos que ela conseguiu um strike.

"Obrigado, Edward!" Bella disse muito feliz. Eu sorri. Eu faria qualquer coisa para ela ficar satisfeita.

Depois da Bella, era a minha vez. Eu joguei e consegui u ma reposição.

Depois de nossa noite de boliche estar acabada, os perus estavam começando a descongelar. Eu fui correndo colocar eles na geladeira antes de ver o placar que Alice marcou.

"O que?" Todos eles disseram em uníssono quando viram que a Bella ganhou. Bella e eu só riamos.

"Bem," Ela disse alegremente. "Talvez, eu só seja sortuda."

Sim, certo.

**Olá, meus leitores.**

**Espero que não estejam bravos. Eu demorei porque eu estou fazendo duas faculdades e isso estressa.**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Vocês não sabem a raiva que fiquei quando Emmett falou aquilo, mas ele só estava sendo Emmett.**

**Eu quero muitas reviews.**

**Beijos,**

**palomaMB**

**OBS: Para as pessoas que ainda perguntam, eu só vou traduzir "Loving your blindly" e "Pessoas mudam". As outras, ou a autora sumiu, ou deletou a história.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 15: Sinos de prata

O fogo crepitava enquanto as chamas lambiam o céu. Mas eu caminhava na destruição, em choque pelo caótico desastre ao meu redor. Eu ouvi os gritos e comecei a correr depressa. Eles começaram a ficar mais alto, e, de repente, eu estava na frente da porta que eu tinha certeza que os gritos vinham. Eu coloquei minha mão na maçaneta e...

Os gritos pararam.

Eu cheguei tarde demais.

Eu acordei ofegando com uma camada de suor me cobrindo. Lágrimas caíram livremente de meus olhos pelas memórias. Eu olhei para o relógio. 2:00 AM. Sabendo que eu não voltaria a dormir, eu levantei e agarrei algumas roupas. Eu fui para o banheiro onde tomei banho e me vesti.

Eu passeei por um tempo, mas o tempo se arrastava como nunca. Finalmente, eu desisti e pulei a minha janela e cheguei ao chão através de uma árvore. Quando eu já estava seguro no chão, eu elaborei um plano do que fazer.

Na verdade, meu plano era muito bom. Eu não queria-me arriscar dirigindo, então eu fui para a garagem e levei minha bicicleta para fora. Eu não a tinha usado por algumas semanas, mas os pneus não tinham muchados. Subi nela e pedalei pelas 15 milhas até a casa da Bella pelas trilhas na floresta.

Quando eu alcançei meu destino, escondi minha bicicleta em um arbusto e rondei a casa até que achei a sua janela. Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes, então eu escaniei a área por um minuto enquanto pensava em diferentes rotas, decidi pela mais fácil.

Eu pulei na varanda com grades, e da mesma, para a varanda que tinha perto do telhado. Foi fácil alcançar a janela da Bella daqui. Eu a abri vagarosamente e silenciosamente, rastejando cuidadosamente para o quarto escuro.

Eu podia ouvir sua respiração subindo e descendo, dizendo que ela estáva dormindo. Instantaneamente, sua presença me acalmou.

Era como quando ela estava em coma. Eu podia contar para ela tudo. Não que eu não possa contar nada para ela na sua situação atual. Mas eu anseio por sua opinião e palavras de conforto. Eu andei para a cama e me ajuelhei do lado de sua forma que dormia. Eu retirei algumas mechas de seu cabelo que estavam em cima de seus olhos e me inclinei sobre ela e sussurei em seu ouvido.

" Amor, sou eu, Edward. Por favor acorda. Eu preciso falar com você." Ela se mechei vagarosamente, mas ela se afastou rapidamente da minha mão, gelada pelo ar frio de fora.

"Edward." Ela murmurou em seu sono. Eu chagualhei ela de leve seus olhos se abriram com uma arfada. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre sua boca a impedindo de gritar.

"Shh, amor, sou eu," Ela se acalmou assim que ouviu minha voz. Eu tirei meu sapato e me arrastei para a cama. Me cobri com o cobertor, e ela se encoustou contra o meu corpo.

"Como você sabia?" Ela perguntou.

" Sabia o quê?"

" Você me acordou antes de começar a parte ruim do meu sonho. Isso aconteçe todas as noites, e eu sempre acordo Charlie com oos meus gritos."

Eu apertei meus braços ao seu redor. " O que aconteçe na parte ruim?"

Bella estremeçeu contra mim. "Nós batemos. Mas desta vez Charlie e nem eu sobrevivemos." Eu esfreguei minha mão calmamente em suas costas com esperança de expulsar seus pesadelos.

" Isso não é exatamente porque eu estou aqui." Eu disse calmamente. " Eu tive pesadelos também."

" Oh." Ela disse tristemente. " O que aconteceu na parte ruim?"

Eu dei de ombros." O de sempre. Eu estou andando pela casa em chamas, e é sempre tarde de mais para salvar eles. Nunca há nenhuma esperança. E isso me assusta mais do que tudo."

Bella assentiu. " Bem," Ela disse, brocurando seu despertador e sentido o Braile em cima. " Nós temos que dormir mais um pouco enquanto temos tempo."

" Alice," Eu disse. " Você não acha que está exagerando?"

Era o anual 'Dia da decoração de natal dos Cullen' e Alice, como sempre, estava no comando. Atualmente, eu estava desembaraçando as luzes para Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper pendurarem ao redor da casa e pelas três milhas da garagem. Bella estava sentada no sofá bebendo chocolate quente enquanto Alice estava contando sobre os colegas na escola e prendia os enfeites na árvore de natal que tinha três metros.

Tenho que amar minha família.

Finalmente, eu terminei de desembaraçar tudo. Obrigado, Deus.

" Hey, Edward," Alice disse suplicante." Já que você é um excelente maestro e todos nós amamos você, você poderia tocar algumas canções natalinas?"

Eu suspirei, mas me levantei do chão e fui para o meu grande, brando e magnífico piano. "O que tocar, o que tocar…" Eu murmurei para mim mesmo. Então eu começei a tocar uma versão de 'Jingle bells'.

Depois, eu toquei 'The holly and the ivy', 'Oh, Christmas tree', 'The twelve days of Christmas' e 'Santa Claus is coming to town'. Quando eu tinha acabado de começar 'Silver Bells', Alice pulou de sua alta banqueta.

"Era isso que estava faltando." Minha canção teve uma parada abruta e todos olhavam confusos para Alice enquanto a mesma pulava com um olhar de grande alegria.

" Nós precisamos de sinos de prata **(Silver Bells)**! Para pendurar em todo lugar!"

"Não, Alice, não precisamos!" Bella disse.

Alice suspirou. Mas começou a explicar a sua ideia." Vejam, nós podemos ir para a loja e compramos um monte de sinos para colocar na árvore, em toda a extensão da escada, amarramos eles nos galhos das árvores, e o que sobrar coloquamos nos gorros para fazermos fantasias de elfos!"

" Então," Bella disse calmamente." Você quer dizer para fazermos a casa e o exterior uma bagunça de tilintares?"

" E por quê precisamos de fantasias de elfos?" Esme perguntou.

" A resposta da Bella é não- e precisamos de fantasias para cantar as músicas natalinas!"

"Alice," eu disse irritado." Nós nunca cantamos músicas natalinas vamos lá fora."

" Eu sei." Ela disse como se fosse algo óbvio. " Esse é extamente o meu ponto. Eu acho que ta na hora de a gente começar. Parece ser algo bem divertido." Eu revirei meus olhos, mas eu assenti dizendo que eu faria isso. "Oh, Eddie." Ela gritou e me deu um abraço de quebar os ossos.

"Edward." Eu corrigi.

" Tanto faz." Ela meio que rosnou para mim. "Obrigado por fazer isso por mim, Bro." Eu soori e fui para o sofá e ficar junto com a minha Bella. Ela se encostou em mim, procurou e retirou da mesinha um livro. Morro dos ventos uivantes, seu favorito. Veja, ela já era esperta aos trezes anos. Ela já leu um monte de livros clássicos. Eu peguei seu copo vazio que estava em suas mãos e levei para cozinha, colocando na máquina de lavar.

" Obrigado." Ela disse quando retornei para acha-la correndo os dedos pelos buracos levantados que eram letras.

"Sem problema." Eu estava acostumado a fazer essa pequenas coisas para ela ultimamente. Tentando ensina-la a cozinhar novamente para Charlie, ajudando a lavar as louças, traduzir os trabalhos escolares em Braile. Um monte de garotas achariam isso uma coisa fofa, mas isso era a vida para mim.

"Eu sentei aos seus pés, levantei suas pernas e as coloquei na minha cocha. Alice e Esme foram decorar outros comodos, e nós estamos sozinhos.

"Bella," Eu disse baixo. "Você não tem que voltar para a escola se não quiser."

Ela suspirou, fechando o livro e colocando-o na mesinha. Eu levantei e retirei aquele horrível óculos de sol que eu tanto odeio de ver no rosto dela, colocando o mesmo no rosto de Jacob que dormia próximo do sofá.

"Sim, eu sei, Edward. Isso é muito importante para mim. Alem disso, nós teremos a mioria das aulas juntos. E as que eu não tenho com você, Alice estará." Ela estava certa. Tinha algumas regras que Carlisle e Charlie conseguiram pular.

"Eu sei. É que eu me sinto… muito protetor em relação a você. Você sabe que se algo acontecer com você, eu iria me culpar."

"Sim, eu sei disso. E eu me sentiria extremamente culpada por faze-lo infeliz. Por isso seria estupido da minha parte fazer algo que iria me machucar e faze-lo se culpar. Porque Deus pois a culpa de tudo que aconte em mim.

Eu concordei rindo.

"Oh."

"Meu."

"Deus."

Toda a família teve a mesma reação quando todos chegaram, de qualquer coisa que estavam fazendo, um dia para achar _sete caixotes _cheios de sinos de prata os esperando na varanda.

"Alice." Eu silvei.

Bella, por outro lado, estava rindo da gente, sabendo que ela nem iria tocar nos sinos. Eu lhe dei um olhar penetrante enquanto a levava para o sofá, onde ia passar o dia. Depois eu voltei para a entrada peguei um caixote e voltei para a sala.

Melhor já ir começando.

Eu peguei um irritante sino e começei a colocar na árvore.

_3 horas depois_

"Edward," Bella perguntou impaciente. "Você ainda não acabou?"

Eu suspirei, frustado. Faltava dois terços da árvore e eu só usei um quarto da caixa. Deve ter mais de mil sinos aqui. Eu olhei para dentro da caixa. Não, só tem 800. Ainda assim, cheguei perto.

Eu decidi tirar um descanso e andar um pouco aconchegado com a minha Bella. "Eu te disse recentemente que eu te amo?" Eu sussurei em sua orelha.

"Não," Ela disse com um sorriso. "Eu acho que você andou negligênte com essa obrigação um pouco."

Eu envolvi meus braços ao seu redor, e nós olhamos para a árvore bonita e brilhante. A árvore dos Cullen. Um dia, Bella vai ser incluida como uma Cullen.

E eu vou tentar fazer isso acontecer o mais rapidamente possível.

**Olá, pessoal,**

**Faiz tempo que não posto. Sinto muito. Eu tive muitos problemas. Duas facildades. Preguissa. Brigas. Mas eu não podia deixar de postar porque eu sei o que eu sinto quando um autor deixa de postar.**

**Eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Muitas brincadeiras dos geitos dos Cullens. E Alice sendo… Alice.**


End file.
